Everything You Want
by PixieAlice69
Summary: (Currently Doing Some Major Editing) "[...]And if we meet again, years later and you're ready to give me second chance I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." I felt tears in my eyes and I quickly stood up."No. Never. I'm never giving you the second chance. I just can't. You slept with my best friend Edward."
1. Chapter 1

**If we ever meet again.**

_February 15 2013_

I tapped my fingers slightly on glass coffee table constantly checking the watch on my arm. I was getting frustrated. I hated to wait on someone, usually I would leave, but I couldn't this time. I gave a promise to my friend Rosalie to help her with her wedding dress. I'm Isabella Swan – owner of Bold and Beautiful – clothing Design Company, my mom started the company after leaving me and my dad. She left us very rudely, with no goodbyes, just some note that said **_"I just had to get out."_** Few years later my mom died in a car crush and apparently I became an owner. It was really tough at first, I was very young, only 19 and with a baby on my arms. Caroline is my biggest treasure in whole world. She's 3 years old now and very smart.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of high heel marching over wooden floor. I got up as quick as possible and turned around to face my friend Rosalie Hale. She was really beautiful. I could see why Emmet was so found of her, not every man gets beauty like this to marry him. And not every couple make it out of highschool. Believe me. I know.

We all grew up together, we were this tight group of friends, me, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Once Emmet started to get interested in girls, he instantly fell for Rosalie. No wonder tough, Rosalie was very beautiful, she was very leggy and with body of supermodel.

"Isabella I'm so sorry that I made you wait this long, I'm going crazy with this madness about the wedding." She gave me a warm apologetic smile as she flipped her long golden hair over her shoulder.

"Please, take a seat." I gave her a smile and sat back in white leather couch.

"Rose its okay. I know there is a lot for you to do and I can wait, besides I promised I'll help you with this. So do you have any ideas about how would you want your dress?" Rosalie was the most beautiful women I've ever seen, it will be my pleasure to design dress for her.

Rosalie's face lightens up as I mention the dress and she quickly gets up.

"I have some ideas, I'll show you them" She walked over to a big wooden desk and grabbed multiple pictures. I looked over them as soon as she dropped them in front of me.

"So these are the details you would love to have in your dress am I right?" She nodded and I flashed her a smile. I think I just got her a perfect wedding gift.

After few hours of straightening the details about the dress I said my goodbyes to her and went for my other meeting and then to another and another. That was how most of my days went – in meetings. Most of the time I feel very tired and out of energy or any kind of feeling, but this is what I do, this if what i _have_ to long day of meetings I finally was on my way to home.

As soon as I stepped out of elevator my darling daughter was rushing to me.

"Mommy." I took her in my arms as I stood up.

"Caroline honey how was your day?" I asked and kissed her forehead.

"Fun. Daddy took me to the park." She smiled and gave me a kiss on cheek.

"He did?" She nodded and I put her down.

"Isabella, finally you are home. Dinner is ready." Jasper said as he approached us. Caroline quickly stuck her hand in the air saying to Jasper to take her in his arms. I smiled at them two.

"Hello Jasper." I put my coat down and walked over to dinner table after washing my hands. Jasper pulled chair out for me and I sat down.

"So, how went your date with bridedzilla?" He joked. Rosalie was Jasper sister. Twin sister. And they looked pretty much alike. Jasper had teh same piercing blue eyes, same nose, only his hair was dark blond and short.

"Actually it was really great, except the part when she made me wait for more than an hour." Jasper raised his eyebrows and poured me a glass of wine.

"Who in his right mind lets Isabella Swan wait this long?" He chuckled at his own words.

"Right? If ishe wouldnt be my best friend I wouldn't wait. Besides, I thought of perfect wedding gift for her. I'm considering to make Rosalie the face of B&B. What better wedding gift can a girl get?" I flashed smile to Jasper and he smiled back.

"So generous. I remember you were much selfish back in high school. Isabella Swan – the girl who has it all."

"Until she got her heart thorn apart in so many ways. I guess life just wanted to get back at me for everything that I've done as a stupid teenager I was. " I said taking sip if my wine. Jasper shook his head in disagreement.

"No. You were never stupid Isabella; In fact you were so smart for your own good. Always getting everything how you wanted." He set his fork and knife down and cleared his throat.

"Isabella, I have a favor to ask."

"Continue."

"My father is having dinner with his biggest investor and his family, so he asked if I would join, I'm asking you – will you be my date? Nothing could make bigger impression that having Isabella Swan as my date. Please say yes."

"Of course Jasper, you know I'd do anything for you."

I'm very thankful to Jasper. We have been friend since childhood. We used to hang out in small group of people. We were really close until something just happened and everyone needed to pick sides. Week after graduation I found out I was pregnant. Caroline's father didn't stood me up, we've been already broken up. I tried to get a reach of him but it was already too late – he was nowhere to be found. I was miserable and Jasper stood by my side till this day. He's the closest thing to a father than Caroline will ever get and I'm happy he's been in our lives and never had he left us alone.

I was very young when I fell in love with Caroline's real father – only 16. We were as strong as possible. I've never doubted he loved me the same, but something happened, something that tear us apart forever.

_Flashback._

_June 10. 2009_

_I turned my car's engine on and off for a multiple times before I finally got courage to get out of car. I walked as slowly as possible. I wasn't ready for this conversation. I already knew he would tell me he loves me and he's sorry, but I couldn't hear it, it just would break my heart all over again. But my feet kept carrying me closer to him. I sopped a little when I saw him standing beside one of the willow trees. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. _

_"I thought you won't come." He spoke with his voice husky._

_"So did I. But then again – I loved you with all my heart, so I thought I need an explanation after all."_

_"I don't even know what to tell you or how to explain. I remember nothing about that night." He said looking pass me. I sat down at the bench because I thought I would pass out, I never thought that this would end up for us in a way like that. _

_"Bella I'm really sorry that I screwed up this bad. I really have no memory about that night or even a day. It's all a blur." _

_"What is going on with you Edward? Past few months you are acting weird. Like you not yourself anymore. You stay out late or sometimes don't even go home. You never answer my calls, lately you've been so unfocused and you walk around like a zombie. What's going on?" _

_"I can't explain you this Bella." He dropped his head in his hands. Small sob escaped his lips. "I'm just so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant for you to get hurt." Single tear rolled down his face and suddenly I felt sorry for him. Clearly there was this part of Edward that I wasn't familiar with and a part of his life that I never knew about. Something was very wrong and I didn't know what. _

_"I love you Bella. So very much it hurts. And now I've lost you in the way I thought I never will. I'm so fucking sorry I ruined us."_

_"I love you too Edward, but this is over. I can't forgive you."_

_"I'm not asking for forgiveness." He bent down on his knees in front of me, his body slightly shaking. "I just want you to know that I didn't want that to happen and I'm really sorry. And if we meet again, years later and you're ready to give me second chance I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." I felt tears in my eyes and I quickly stood up._

_"No. Never. I'm never giving you the second chance. I just can't. You slept with my best friend Edward."_


	2. Chapter 2

_September 15th 2007_

**EPOV**

The house was was luxury modern house in a secluded area in the woods. What made it suitable for house to be in the location of green forestry was the use of natural materials. It had 6 bedrooms and enormuvous living room with glass walls so you could see the forest and in living room was white sofas, armchairs and a chimney. When I walked into kitched I could see the garden and forest. Kitchen forniture was also white. Inside the house was painted white, except my bedroom. It was painted red. I liked red and my mother knew it for sure. 

"Seems legit." I said to my mother who was following me around the house waiting for me to say something. She knew for sure I wasnt really happy when I found out that we are moving. But dad got a job offer here and he was made the head of Forks Hospital and my mom had always wanted a huge garden and my dad would do anything for my mom.

"I know you like red so I got it painted." My mom said quietly, still standing behind me.

"Yeah. Its great mom, I really love it." I said and turned around to give my mother a hug.

"only thing that I hate about this place is rain. It just makes my mood drop you know." I said and mom gave me a smile.

"I know honey, but you will get use to it."

After for two hours of sleep I got up and walked over the window.I stared out the window into the gloomy scene. I sighed. Faint splattering sounds came from outside, hissing as lightning struck the sky. I could hear the wind tugging at the trees, and small droplets of water left trails as they rolled down the dark glass. A large boom echoed into the far away mountains and with another sighed I turned away from window.

I can bet people here are all depressed all the time. How couldn't they not to? I mean it's raining all the time, every fucking day. Rain haven't stopped since I arrived and I'm wondering how long it's been raining before I got here? Its like - rain never takes a break in this town.

"Knock, knock." I turned my head to look who's bothering me to only find my sister Jessica standing in my doorway.

"Brother dear, since my Porsche still isn't here will you be so sweet and drive to this karaoke bar, there is gig tonight and my new-made friends are performing tonight. And you need to go out and meet new people since we are new here." She said clapping her small hands together. Jessica was very bubbly and she was the social butterfly. She was little younger than me. Only a few month. She wasnt my sister by blood,my parents adopted her when her mother died after giving birth to her and her father was long gone. But that doesn't change anything, she's still my sister and I love her like one.

I was about to say no, I wasnt very happy about leaving house in this rainy time of day, but then I gave up, I would do anything to keep Jessica happy. "When do you have to be there?" I asked her and she grinned and hugged me.

"I love you Edward, you are the best brother on the world. I'll be ready in 30. " She yelled before leaving my room.

||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\\||\\

I pulled up at bar in Port Angeles. It wasn't as small as I thought. It was pretty big building. Once we walked in I was pretty surprised, it wasnt anything I tought. It was very modern, the walls was lime green with purple painted flowers on them, the bar counter was also purple, with lime green plastic bar stools. The place was crowded with people, they were mostly seated at purple arm chairs or standing at bar tables sipping drinks. Jessica and I made our way trough the sea of people and seated ourselves at small coffee table.  
"I didn't expected so many people in here." I said to my sister.

"Right?" She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink, would you like something?"

"No im good." She nodded and walked away.

Music stopped and some middle-aged guy walked on stage holding mic in his arms. "Hello everyone! How are you tonight?" everyone started wooing and yelling. " I assume that means great." he chuckled and continued. " So I wont talk long, you know I'm not much of a talker, so - give it up for _Twilight." _With that he walked off the stage allowing the 3 kids come up. Two of them were boys and one girl. I watched as the brunette with a slender body took a chair and sat down next to a blond guy who was already sitting with his guitar resting on his knee. The other guy, which reminded me more of a body builder sat behind the drums. Few second later one more girl came up to stage and took a place behind piano and immediately started to play.

I immediately recognized the song when blond guy started to play his guitar and sing the first lines.

_Making my way down town _  
_Walking fast _  
_Faces pass _  
_And I'm home bound _

_Staring blankly ahead _  
_Just making my way _  
_Making a way _  
_Through the crowd _

_And I need you _  
_And I miss you _  
_And now I wonder_

From the way he was playing his wooden guitar I could tell for him it wasnt just some guitar, he was holding and enjoying every chord and the girl who was sitting next to him wasnt _just _a girl for him. And by the way their voices joined together - I could tell he wasnt just a boy for her either.

After their performance they walked off the stage and I was pulled out of my chair by my sister. Jessica dragged me all the way across the dance floor.

"Guys, you were amazing" Jessica said and bouncing up and down. "Here, meet my brother Edward." I looked up and saw the body builder and the blond. Blonde was holding Hulks hand tightly in hers.

"Hi, Im Emmet? Hulk would've suit him more. I shook his hand." And this is my girl Rosalie." He introduced. Rose put her hand out for me to shake, but I didn't felt like shaking womans hand so i brought it to my lips and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Rosalie."

"Such a charmer." Rosalie said and gave me a wink. I took her in. Closer she looks much sexier as on stage. She was total bombshell.

"Well my brother is always and gentleman." Jessica said proudly and wrapped her hand around my arm.

"And this is Jasper." He gave me a slight nod and continued to whatever he was doing. He looked much like Rosalie only his hair wasnt that tall, he had short hairs and the same piercing blue eyes as Rosalie. " He's Rosalies twin."_ Of course._

"Oh, where is Bella?" Jessica asked nad I assumed Bella was the girl with a slender body.

"probably at bar." Rose said and rolled her eyes. "Spends a lot of time there lately since that Jacob kid started to work here." Rose started to walk and we followed her. By the way she spat that dudes name I could tell she doesn't like him much, I wonder why.

"Bells!" Emmet called his friend and nodded Bella to came sit with us. She looked at the big tanned guy apoligesticly and slowly made her way to our table. She was more beautiful that I could see before, she was just as sexy as the blonde girl,with curves all the right places and she for sure knew how to show them off wearing skinny black jeans and tight tank top. Her hair now was pulled up into pony tale exposing her delicate delicious looking neck. Girl was breath taking.

"Bella, meet Edward, hes Jessicas brother." Rosalie said and Bella looked at me giving me the stunning smile.

"Hi. Welcome to Forks." She said adn sat down nex to me. AMybe after all Forks wasnt so bad place at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**_October 20 2007_**

**Bellas POV**

"Swan when i say be ready in 20, I actually mean 20." Edward yelled from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and kept searching for my black leather jacked. Once I found it I quickly ran downstairs just to see annoyed look on Edwards face.

"I'm sorry. I overslept again." I rolled my eyes at him and put on my boots. Since the night we met me and Edward became good friends. First I tought he's just one more jock, but he has great taste in music and it kinda changed my mind. Well that and that he is really sweet.

"Then why don't you go to bed earlier?" _Jus few more days. _ I repeated to my self. My car broke down last week and Edward now was my ride to school. Not that I didnt had any more options, I did, but I liked spending the time with him.

"I can't. I would, but you have bad habit of texting me in the middle of the night." I spat at him while locking my doors. Edward was already standing by his Volvo holding doors for me. "Always a gentleman." I said and hoped in. The car salon smelled like peppermint and Edward.

"I couldn't sleep." He said once he was in-car. After putting my seatbelt on i turned on the radio. "So what are we listening today?" The tunes of familiar song started to fill the air in the car. I smiled to myself. "The Cure? Good choice."

"I knew you would like it. Only you understand this shit."

"_I've been looking so long at these pictures of you_  
_ That I almost believe that they're real _  
_ I've been living so long with my pictures of you_  
_ That I almost believe that the pictures are _  
_ All I can feel_"

I sang along to the song and just enjoyed myself. I liked spending time with Edward because I felt like we have known each other for years, I could just simply be myself with him.

"You have really amazing voice Bells." He complimented me and I blushed like I always do. It was habit I couldn't get rid of. "And really amazing blush too. It really compliments your skin." I think I blushed 10 shades of red. I gave him a tight smile and continued to sing along the lyrics.

"Charlie is working tonight?" He asked me.

"Yeah. He really doesn't trust James with money so when James is working my dad goes up there too." My dad Ex-chief Charlie Swan owns that karaoke bar when we usually go sing when its open gig night. He started tis business when my mom left us few years ago. He was crushed,he drawn in deep depression, but then something happened and he ended up buying old house in Port Angeles, made a place out of nothing and now he owns a succesful business.

"Oh then we should totally go there tonight. I havent talked to Charley lately." Edward was like a son to Charley, when they met they immediately started to talk sports and that's enough for men I guess.

"Yeah we could. If Tanya doesn't mind. Speaking of her, she's not jealous that you drive me to school and home every day?" I was wondering. For all I know Tanya was control freak, all her man always do what Tanya wants them to do.

"She doesnt know. I think. I dont know actually, but she hasnt said anything so even if she knows shes cool with that."

"Okay." I nodded and continued to look at the road.

**___EPOV_**

I stepped out of my car letting the chilly october air greet me. For my surprise it wasnt raining. Yet. So me and Bella decided to hang out by my car while I waited for my sister to get here. She didnt took long, after 2 minutes or so she parked next to my Volvo.

"Hey Bella. Where is everyone?" Jessica asked when she stepped out of her Porsche.

"Hi Jess." Bella wrapped her arms around my sister pulling her in to a hug.

"I don't know. Dont you think you should get a new car? Your Porsche is little fancy for this place." Bella told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"It's not my problem that people around here can't afford nice things." She was right, most of the cars here were rusty and old, I kinda felt sad about that.

"Oh here comes Jasper."Jessica waved her hands in the air and showed Jasper to come to us.

"Yo dudes" Emmet yelled across the schools parking lot causing everyone to turn around and watch.

"Hey guys." I nodded at them.

"Hey you guys heard about this new student?" Emmet said leaninga gainst my car. New student? that's great, this takes us off the newbie status.

"Yeah, there will be new girl. Her family just moved here, I didn't catch her name though." Bella said and leaned against my car too. "Where is Rose by the way?"

"Good question."Jessica said crossing her arms.

"Maybe Rosalies nail broke and she made tragedy out of that." Emmet joked and I highfived him.

"Who knows, she always has this problems which isnt even a real problem."

We stood by our cars for few more minutes waiting for Rosalie, but she never came so we decided its time to go in. On my way to my locker I felt like celebrity, everyone's eyes were on me. Mostly girl eyes. I was the king of this girl wanted me and the guys wanted to be my friends cuz they thought it will get them some ass too.

"Edward." I felt two slim hands wrapping around my waist. I smiled to myself.

"Tanya." Tanya was my girlfriend. Weve been dating for about three weeks now. I fell for her sexy looks when I saw her coming into a classroom. She looked so...confident. She carried herself like she owned the damn place. I've always thought that the confidence is what makes girl look sexy. Well besides good looks. But if you have good looks you must have great confidence.

"How come you didn't call me this morning?" She asked after giving me slight kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, I forgot." I said honestly and kissed her.

"You are forgiven this time." She pecked me on lips one more time before running of to class. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to look who's bothering me.

**_1 new message._**

_I thought blondes wasnt your type Eddie - Ali_

I narrowed my eyes while still looking at the screen. Could it be? No way. Could it? I turned around looking all over to place when finally my eyes coughed pair of hazel eyes. She flashed me a smile and came closer in quick step. Once she was close enough she jumped on me hugging me tightly and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"God I've missed you so much." She whispered in nape of my neck.

"Alice what are you doing here?" I said once I've put her down on her feet.

"Well, I guess Esmé wanted to surprise you then if she hasn't told you. Carlisle offered my dad a job at Forks Hospital, so here I am." She explained.

Alice was my best friend. _Is._ We met back in pre school back in Phoenix. Since the day one we were attached by hip and one could separate us until Carlisle decided is time for us to move. That was the most hurtful thing - saying goodbye to Alice. But hey, the pixie now is standing just right in front of me, so I guess thing just got better.

"That is so great that you are here. I will introduce you to my new friend, you will love them."

"That would be great. So, who was the blond?" Alice said flipping her chestnut hair over her shoulder.

"My girlfriend." I said proud of my self.

"Girlfriend? And you are here what? A month? You sure move fast dude."

"Just give me your schedule so I can see what classes do you have."

"Awesome, we have no classes together." I said while handing her back her schedule.

"Asshole." She lightly pushed me. I was so happy that she was here. Alice was my rock. Shes the one person I could turn to about anything.

"So how did you two meet?" Rosalie asked to Alice once I introduced them. For my surprise Rose knew Alice a long way back, they both have met in one of family reunions or something like that.

"We met in pre school back in Phoenix. Nothing interesting. He took my doll and I punched him in the face." Alice said with big smug smile on her face. For a tiny girl she was really strong, even now.

"Edward why would you do that?" Tanya asked nagging me on side.

"I don't know, it was long time ago." I explained. I watched how my old friend and my new friend chatted about something and them this good feeling washed ower me - now I could say - this will be fucking awesome year.


	4. Chapter 4

******_October 21 2007_**

**BPO****V**

I woke up next morning feeling like new person. I opened my eyes and sun was shining so bright it hurt my eyes, I could still see the raindrops hanging on the dark glass. It must have rained recently. The leaves looked more colorful in the sunshine.

Last night after going to PA we went back to Cullens house and watched movies with him and Jess. Well I doubt me and Edward saw much of the movie, we mostly talked about some random thing and teased each other. Since it was late I decided to stay at their house, Edward even let me sleep in his bed and he took a place on his couch.

His room was huge, it was painted blood-red and the furniture were all black except red cushions on the floor. One wall was made out of glass so I could see a forest and the lovely garden Esme had created. The red curtains were hanging by both side of the wall. Edward must have forgot to close them last night when we decided to go to sleep. On the other wall there was a bookshelf, half of it was full with books, but the other half was full of CDs mostly old ones and then there was big stereo. _No wonder. _Edward loves music so much. On the desk next to his couch was open laptop. On the screen was picture of him and Alice. I smiled. Alice seemed really great girl, she reminded me of pixy, very beautiful pixie. She had those hazel eyes which perfectly matched her long honey brown hair.

Edward started tu murmur something in his sleep and that caused me to laugh.I smiled and threw pillow at Edward.

"What the..." He sat up. Then he rubbed his eyes and looked at me and smiled cheesy.

"Ow!" I yelled when pillow hit my head.

He laughed and jumped in bed wrapping is arms around me.

"Sorry." He said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Great. Thank you. ANd how are you my sleepy friend?"He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and smiled. BEfore he could say something his bedroom doors flew open.

"Edward, Bella still-" Jessica stopped in the mid sentence. "Guys?" Her eyes shot between me and Edward. I looked at him, he still was in his boxers and I was in his t-shirt. And we were in his bed. It really didn't look…right.

"It's not how it looks like?" Edward said it more than question. _Way to go Cullen._

I couldn't help but laugh at this situation. "Bella it's not funny." Edward said.

"Care to explain?" Jess asked before sitting down at his bed.

"Yeah we had mind-blowing sex." I said and winked at Edward. His mouth was hanging open.

"I don't want to hear it." Jessica put her right hand in air mentioning for me to stop talking. "Breakfasts in 30 minutes." She said and left the room with disgusted face.

"Why did you tell her that?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

"Because if I say that nothing happened she won't believe." I shrugged and got out of bed.

"Yeah, you are probably right." ran his hand trough his messy hair. I liked his messy hair, its my favorite thing about his looks. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked and put on his jeans and black t-shirt.

I was still in his t-shirt and my jeans. "My clothes looks good on you." He said with a wink. I laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"I don't know, can we just hang out. I really don't want to go anywhere." I said and he nodded.

"Breakfasts." I heard Jessica. yelling from downstairs. Oh boys, she really had a voice. Edward gave me a smile and raised his eyebrows.

"We should go before she decides we have a morning sex too." We both laughed and went downstairs.

**EPOV**

**********_October 23 2007_**

It was Monday already. Weekend went by really fast. I spend almost all the time with Alice, Jessica and Bella. And only by monday when I saw Tanya standing by my locker crossing her arms ower her chest I remembered that I forgot all about her all weekend. I felt bad for it. I shot her my best smile as I made my way closer to her.

"Tanya baby, hey." I said and kissed her lips. She relaxed and kissed me back.

"Hey baby." She said watching me trough her lashes before kissing me again.

She pulled away after few seconds. "I wanted to ask you something."

"You just did." I said and chuckled, she just glared at me. "Okay, what is it?" Girl really couldn't take a joke.

"Why didn't you call me all weekend?" She asked getting really serious.

"I had a lot to do, mom wanted me to stay home and help her with some stuff so I kinda last the track of time and when I ment to call you it was already late so I tought you would already be sleeping so I never did call. I'm sorry baby, but you would've called to if you wanted to talk to me." Okay that wasnt all true, but I did lost track of time and she could have called too you know. So I wasnt only one guilty in here.

'Yeah, you are right. I should have called you. I'm sorry baby for being upset with you." She pulled me in hug and kissed my neck. "Okay, girls are waiting for me. See you at lunch?" I nodded and she run off. I turned back to my locker searching for my books.

"Boo." I heard and jumped slightly.

My eyes caught grinning Bella.

"Jumpy today?" She asked biting her lower lip. God that lip. Whenever she did that, I wanted to bite it too.

I leaned down so my lips were at hers ear. "Stop doing that, you're turning me on." I whispered in her ear. She gasped and smacked my arm. When i teared my eyes away from Bellas I coughed a glance of Jasper making out with some chick. Guy was such a player. But I couldn't understand it though. First night I met them, Jasper looked at Bella like she was a world to him, but then next day he goes off to fuck some slutty bombos. _Whats up with that?_

"So, who's the girl?" I asked at nodded at Jasper. Bella looked over her shoulder and I could tell she didn't enjoyed the look.

"I ave no idea actually." She was sad. _Seeing Jasper with other girls made her sad? Why?_

"Come on, let's go to class." I said and pulled her arm. She nodded and followed me.

The first period went by really quick. It was english literature. I really enjoyed it and so does Bella. She loved reading, when she spend time at my house she always took one books out of my shelf and read it to me. Her all time favorite is _Wuthering Heights._

When we were at school Bella was totally different person, she showed so much confidence here, maybe that's because of the bullying when she was younger. Girls bullied Bella because she was little chubby and it got real bad at some point and then Jasper became her saviour and they kinda became a thing, not like boyfriend girlfriend thing, but friend like.

Bella was sweet. Most sweetest girl in this place and with the sweetest voice, sometimes like bells, but sometimes like , warm caramel.

And she blushes only when she feels really embarrassed or someone says something nice to her. But her blush is most adorable thing in whole world. And she's incredibly clumsy, but she said she's kinda out growing it, I guess she was more clumsy before I met her.

I was pulled out of my – admiring Bella – time, by her voice.

"Excuse me, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention to you." I said when I turned my head to look at her.

"I said that I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school with me." She asked and smiled at me her most adorable smile. She could have get anything with that smile if she wanted to.

"Why?" I asked her in low voice and put on my crooked smile. But she wasn't like the other girls, she didn't fall for my charm, instead of it she just rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want to be alone and dad is working tonight and Jasper is with his … girl toy. Rose and Emmett will be probably fucking like bunnies and there is no way I'm going to shopping with Alice and Jess."

I chuckled. She dressed very well, very fashionable, but she hated shopping trips. She always winded and told me that I can't let Jess drag her to hell. By hell I mean mall and all shops which were in Port Angeles.

"Okay, I just need to make an excuse for Tanya." I wasnt sure how will she take it. She hated when I spend more time with Bella than her.

"Why do you like her?" She suddenly asked.

"I just like her. I don't know. She's sexy, she's blond, she got killer body and -"

"She's head cheerleader." She said and stuck out her little tongue.

"Well, maybe that's why. Why do you ask?" _Was Bella Swan jealous._

"I just don't actually see the real reason why someone like you likes Tanya. I mean she's empty."

"You don't even know her."  
"I do, YOU are the one who don't even knows her, shes fucked more guys than you will fuck girls in your whole life."  
"You are just jealous." I said and left her standing in class.

"Well you are just and ass!" She yelled after me.

I didn't answer her. I just kept walking to my next class. I felt like I was punched in stomach. Why was she bringing this up? Was she calling me empty too? Tanya wasn't that bad. Yeah she was girly girl, but she has never been rude to Bella or insulted her or any of our friends.

But then I thought of old me – he would never date girl like Tanya. That guy knew that girls like Tanya are … empty.

"Yo bros." I turned and saw Bella winking at me. Then she sat down by my other side while Tanya was sitting on my other side. She leaned in closer to me and whispered " I'm sorry I said that to you earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset." She made her puppy dog eyes and my heart melted. How could I be angry at this girl?

"What's up bro?" Alice asked. I chuckled. Alice really loved her new friends.

"Ya know, same old. No actually no, Riley asked me to his party Friday and he said that you guys can come along." Riey? Who's Riley? I never met anybody named Riley_. Of course you don't you moron, you just moved here._

"Who is Riley?" Jess asked. _Thank you sister dear._

"Bellas boy-toy." Rosalie said and Emmet chucked.

"EX boy-toy." Bella said. "Anyways, are you guys in?" She asked turning to everyone except Tanya.

"Yeah, that would be pretty cool to meet new more people." I said and Tanya dig her nails in my hand.

"What the fuck?" I turned to her.

"Remember, it's our date Friday?" She said trough clenched teeth.

"No it's not."

She was trying to talk me out of hanging out with my friends?

**BPOV**

I walked to my locker to get my biology book. Then my locker doors shut close fast. I stood there shocked and then turned on one side to face really pissed Tanya.

"Yes?" I asked her while she shot daggers at me. _What is her problem?_

"Stay away from Edward. I now what are you trying to do, so back off bitch." She said. I think my mouth dropped at the same time my eyes popped out.

"Excuse me?" Was she for real? Me and Edward? Where did she have got that?

"I saw how you looked at him. I watch your every move when you are around him." _She's spying on us?_

"Are you for real? Its Emmet's current prank, isn't it?" I asked her. She looked confused then shook her head.

"Stay away from Edward. He's mine. If I will ever see you looking at him-"

"Then what? Then what exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked her. Once I let everyoen bully me, but I wasnt that girl anymore. If I wanted I could easely ruin Tanyas life. She opened and closer her mouth.

"Exactly – nothing."

"Leave Edward alone bitch."

I just turned around still dazed about what just happened. I walked to my next class, when I sat down Edward came in. He saw me and smiled at me making his way to our lab table.

"I'm not sure you can sit here." I told him narrowing my eyebrows still thinking about what just happened.

"What? Why? What did I do to you?" He asked confused.

"Tanya just threatened me in hallway?" It's still didn't sound believable for myself. Since Tanya started to date Edward she kinda started to be this nice person.

"What? Why?" He asked and sat down placing his books on desk.

"I don't know. She said something about how I look at you and that I'm trying to steal you away from her." I told him and he looked stunned. Of course he would, between two of us wasn't anything like that. Yeah of course Edward was Greek God, but that doesn't mean that I'm head over heels in love with the guy. I'm not. BEsides there already is someone.

"I will talk to her later." He said and I nodded. Teacher came, with TV. So this means another boring biology class today. He turned off the lights and we watched the movie.

We were sitting in my living room surfing trough channels when he finally pulled remote out of my hands and threw it away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him with my mouth opened.

"I hate when people does that." He explained and turned off TV. "You already saw that there is nothing on TV, so why would you continue to switch channels again and again?"

"Why not? What if suddenly something good is on?" I asked him and he just rolled his eyes.

"I broke up with Tanya today." He said. I knew he had talked to her, but he didn't mention this fact. I felt surprised and relieved.

"Wow, that bad?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, don't be mad, but I'm not sorry for that. Tanya is a bitch and she liked you because of you are so popular and every girl wants you."

"Except you of course." He said and pinched my side.

"And don't forget Rosalie and Alice adn Jess." I told him.

" what are we going to do now?"

"20 questions?"

"Psh…okay. You go first."

"Favorite color?" He asked. I hid my smile.

"Green." I admitted. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No never." I nodded and he continued. "Why green?" He so knew it, he just wanted to embarrass me.

"Because of the color of your eyes. Happy?" I blushed crimson right now.

"Yes I am happy and I count that one as a question!" He said and smiled that crooked smile.

"You can't do that! That's not fair." I said and pouted.

"It is. Its counts as question. So it's my turn now." I stuck my tongue out at him.

We continued to play the game. I found out things I actually already new, but I wasn't sure. That he plays guitar and piano, that he loves classical music, I once found CD in his car, but I never asked him. He told me his favorite color is crimson, because he loves my blush. After we were done playing 20 questions he went home because it was school night.

I enjoined Edwards company. He never talked with me about things that bothered me and he always knew what to say to me if I was sad, if something happened. Edwards slowly become my best friend and I truly trusted him.

* * *

**Guys thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it. But you must have noticed that my english isn't very good, so I'm in big search of beta readers, if you are one and willingly to help, please write me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**********_October 27 2007_**

**********_BPOV_**

It was Friday already. I was in my room with Alice,Jessica and Rosalie. We were getting ready for the party at Jacobs house. Rosalie was wearing red pencil dress that exposed her long legs just perfectly. I envied her. Rosalie was so perfect and beautiful. Even without a make up on she looked like someone from magazines.

"I look soooo good in red, don't you think Al?" Since day one Alice was our best friend. She was easy to talk to and with very charming personality.

"I think you look perfect in red Rose." She complimented Rose and I could see smug smile on Rosalies face. She liked compliments very much.

Alice was wearing tight yellow tank top and black skinny jeans. Her hair were pulled up in pony tale. She looked cute.

Jessica was out for boys tonight so she wore glittery mini dress with high heels and her hair straightened.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with crimson tank top which perfectly hugged my curves. And little mascara with crimson lipstick. My hair was in tiny curls and now they were black. I decided that I want some change in my life so girls today helped me die my hair black. Actually color black looked really good on me.

"I like my hair so much better now." I said flipping them to a side.

"Yeah, they look totally great." Jessica added and hope on my bed. "Yo Bell you have missed call." She said handing me my phone. I looked who it was and swallowed. _Great._ I couldnt believe he had balls to call me. Butthen again he was smug motherfucker. I shook it off and returned to what we were doing.

After we were done getting ready we went downstairs where guys were already waiting for us.

"Looking good ladies!" Emmett shouted from end of stairs. We giggled and made our way down.

Jasper was already there so Rose ended up with Emmet, Jess and Alice, but me and Edward drove in his car.

There was silence in the car, but not the awkward, just really peaceful and comforting. With Edward nothing could be awkward. I watched him over, he was wearing black jeans with tight black T-shirt. The sight of him made my mouth go dry because he was so hot.

"So, how long did you date that Jacob guy?" He finally asked causing me to tear my eyes away from his perfect body.

"Not long. I met him year ago. We dated about two or three months. It just wasn't working and besides he found Leah." I said and Edward nodded not taking his eyes off the road.

"So he cheated on you?"

"Well, not exactly, he never made a move to Leah until we weren't broken up. Jake is really good guy." Excep the fact that he really broke my heart though.

"Hey." I called as I saw we were going too fast. "slow down okay?" I asked him nicely and he slowly dropped the speed. I knew Edward was great driver but still I got scared sometimes.

Aster 20 we stopped at the Jake's house. Jake lived in La Push next to the first beach. House was really big, white with big garden around it. Jake's dad wa very wealthy. His dad was working at law firm. His mom passed away when he was just a little boy.

We stepped out of car and made our way to doors. Rose, Em, Alice, Jess and Jasper , whom had joined them outside, were all already waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" Emmett asked.

"They probably had mind blowing sex again." Jessica said and put on big grin on her face. I watched his fists clenching at his sides.

"What do you mean again?" Rosalie asked and glared at me with – _Care to explain_ – look on her face.

"One morning I walked in on them, they were in Edwards room, I his BED, both naked and -" I covered her little mouth.

"I slept in his bed, he slept on couch." I said and pushed the doorbell. I could feel pair of eyes burning wholes in my head. I knew who it was and that made me sad and happy both at the same time.

The doors opened and in front of me stood beautiful girl who I knew very well. Leah. She looked at me with her dark eyes and her perfect full lips curled up in smile. She flipped her hair on the side of her neck and pulled me into hug. I hugged her back. Despite the fact that she basically took my boyfriend I couldn't be mad at her. She was really nice and sweet. not _Tanya_ sweet, but actually sweet.

"Bella, long time no see, how are you?" She asked when she let go of me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She said she's doing fine too, she invited us in and I introduced her with Edward, Jess and Alice.

House was full of people. I didn't know most of them. I took my coat off when Leah asked for it so she could go and hung it up. I thanked her and made my way to dance floor. After few minutes of dancing I started to get hot so I made my way to kitchen to get something to drink. I knew this house like my own. When me and Jake were together I used spend a lot of time in here.

"There you are." I heard velvety voice. No matter how much I liked his voice, I really hoped someone else would chase after me. He had called me today, so this means he wanted to talk to me, finally. I felt this bubbly feeling in my stomach. I havent talked to him for 2 weeks now and it killed me._  
_

"Yeah." I said, he smiled at me

"I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Edward asked holding his hand out for me to take.  
_Maybe this will make someone else chase after me._

"Sure." I took Edwards hand and led him to the dance floor. Lucky for us the slow song came on, I couldn't imagine grinding myself at Edward. I could, but I bet that would end up in bed because he was so damn irresistable. We both gasped at the same time when our brain registered what song wa playing. It was _Creep_ by Radiohead. We both danced and sang along to the lyrics.

Aster few dances and some little grinding I went to find girls. They all were sitting in kitchen drinking champagne and talking about something.

"Hey babes, what are you all chattering about?" I asked when I sat down next to Jess.

"Stuff. Mostly about boys." Rose said taking sip of her champagne.

"I can't find anyone. Anyone." Jessica said in upset voice dropping her head in her hands, I gave her sympathy smile.

"Dont get upset, there are lots of boys here. And besides you are not the only one without a guy. I'm single too." I said to her.

"Yeah, I have no boyfriend either."

"Al you are here what? a week?" I laughed.

"I kinda like this Newton guy." Jessica spoke. " Hes dreamy, he has this American boy look going on." I puked in my mouth but I sat quiet.

"How about you Al? Have you set your eyes on anyone?" Rose asked.

"Well yeah, but I'm not ready to tell. Yet. I kinda need to figure this out." I was wondering who was the guy Alice was falling for. Maybe Edward? No wonder. Hes one hot stuff in a cold rainy place like this. In that same moment Edward came in and immediately walked over Alice wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. In that very same moment I felt something weird. LIke I didn't wanted to see this. So I jumped of my chair and went outside.

The air was definitely cold. Not chilly, just called. I sat down on the steps and watched somewhere in the space.

"I called you today." The voice made me jump a little.

"Yeah, I know." He sat down next to me, but still keeping his distance.

"I'm sorry I act like that sometimes. I just...I dont know why I do that."

"Do what? Tell me you love me and then go back to her?" I was getting little angry. I wasnt ready to talk about this so I stood up.

"Wait." I ignored him and walked back inside. he has ruined too many nights for me, even days, so I wasnt letting myself stay out with him and let him put things in my head what wasnt real.

**********_October 28 2007_**

EPOV

I was standing outside Bellas house when she opened doors for me and invited me in. This morning Esme had put some weird thoughts in my head and I couldnt get them out of there.

_Flashback._

_I was sitting at my window and watching how the leaves fell down the trees. It was late October and so much had happened in my life. I wonder how my life would be if we had stayed in Pheonix. I would never met thes wonderful people and Bella. Why my mind always traveled back to Bella? _

_I felt two hands on my shoulders, I didn't even heard that someone has entered in my room. I put my one hand over my mother's hand._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked me and sat down on the edge of my bed.I glanced out he window one more time. It was beautiful out there, all the leaves were dancing in the wind.  
_

_"Yeah it is." I answered and smiled at her. "Is dad still at the hospital?" She nodded and kept looking out the window._

_"Son, what's going on with you lately?" She asked me. I shot her questioning look._

_"I watched you with that girl – Tanya, you felt like different person."_

_"I broke up with her." I looked at her and I could see she pretended to look upset. She never liked Tanya. I once brought her home to a family dinner and it was a disaster.  
_

_"Why?" She finally got out._

_"She threatened Bella few days back. Bella is my friend, but Tanya is just an empty girl who likes me because I'm now popular and all the girls is after me." I explained to her. Her eyes lit up a little._

_"Do you like Bella dear?" She asked with hope in her voice._

"Hey, handsome." She said and smiled at me showing her perfect white teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just came to visit. Jess went shopping with mom and Alice said she have something important to do si I decided I wont let you sleep.

"Right. " She said opening doors wider and letting me in. "So I'm the option 3 in your list huh?" She asked little offended.

"No, of course not. I just know how much you like to sleep so." She nodded and walked in kitchen. I followed her. She opened her fridge and took out pack of orange juice.

"Want something to drink?" She offered, but I shook my head.

"Okay then." I sat down next to a window. Bella took a glass and poured it with juice. "Maybe soem coffee?" I shook my head and continued to watch her. Lately I was feeling this pull towards her. I wanted to hug her, hold her in my arms. What was that feeling? Could it be that I was falling for her?


	6. Chapter 6

**************_October 29 2007_**

"I tough you wont come." He said still looking out in space."Actually I would deserve that." I sat down next to him and he took my hand still not looking at me.

"I need to know why are you keep doing this to me?" I was sick of his games. I wasnt a doll for him. He couldn't just play around with me and my feelings like he does. He knows he owns my heart and he knows that he hurts me, but that doesn't stop him.

"I told you, I don't know. Stop always asking me this Bella." He was getting annoyed with me and I didn't want that. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to touch him so badly, but I couldn't. I wont show him that I missed his skin, his touch, his lips on my lips. I wasnt going show him how week I am when it comes to him. How pathetic I get.

"I love you Bella." I closed my eyes and the tears rolled down my cheeks leaving trace of salt on my lips.

"Dont say what you don't mean." Finally he turned to face me.

"I mean it. Every word if it. I just can't be with you the way you want me to."  
"Why?" I was hurt of his words. He knew I wanted to be his, only his and I wanted him to be only mine and whenever we came close to that, he found somebody else, mostly only one girl. I didn't knew what was so special about her that he always ended up in her bed. Maybe sex was better.

"Because. Just let me kiss you." He said leaning in, but he stopped just a few inches before his lips touched mine. He was playing games again. He knew I wanted to kiss him, so he just waited for me to give up and show me how week I am when it comes to him. I tried to fight the urge to kiss him, but I couldn't. Its been too long since the last time I was with him. My lips missed his, so I gave up.

**EPoV**

**************_December 1 2007_**

"Fucking December. Fucking snow. Fucking winter, its fucking cold, fuck-" I covered Bellas mouth with my palm. That girl really swears a lot.

"Shut your little dirty mouth!" I told her in parentally voice. She rolled her eyes and then I felt something wet on my palm.

"Bella!" I yelled at her. She licked my palm and now she giggled happy like teh child she was.

"I wouldn't do that Bells, you don't know what have he done with that filthy hand of his." Emmet said and Rose smacked his head.

Bella made a face and looked at me. "You are disgusting Cullen." Then she stuck out her tongue at me.

It was early December; we were standing in schools parking lot waiting for bell to ring. Everyone was excited and enjoyed the snow. Well everyone except Bella. When I pulled up at her house and she ran out she stopped dead in her trucks. Her words were "Great, snow, this only means it's too cold for rain."

Bella wasn't the person who loved winter.

"Hey, guys." We heard and spun our heads at the direction from where the voice came. There stood Lauren. She was cute, but too much talkative. Last month she tried to hit on me, but Bella told her that I was gay.

"Hey Lauren" We All said.

"So, my parents will be out of town, so there is party at my place this Friday. You in?" She asked eying all of us.

"We are so, like, yeah." Emmet said and earned odd glare from Rosalie.

"Today is Wednesday, so this means we have to go shopping." Alice squealed. Bella looked at me helpless. She hated winters, but she most definately hated shopping more.

"Actually I and Bella have project in biology, so we can't."

Bella let out breath and mouthed 'thank you' to me.

I knew Alice won't change time to tomorrow, because Thursdays was our movie nights.

"You always have Bella all to yourself." Rosalie said winking eye at Bella. "If I wouldn't know better I thought you guys are dating behind our backs." She said and giggled with Alice.

We both Rolled eyes and Bella came over to me and placed her small hand in mine and kissed my cheek.

"Let's go honey." She said and pulled me away from the gang.

"Yeah, lets leave them haters, beautiful." I said loud enough for them to hear. Bella blushed and I smiled.

"You look lovely when you blush." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"You think that everything is lovely about me." She pointed out.

"Everything, except that dirty mouth of yours." I said and opened school doors for her.

"Oh, you would love my dirty mouth." She said and licked her lips. My dick twitched in my pants of images of Bellas full lips on my-

"Hey watch where you going!" I spat at some freshmen who pushed me.

"Don't be so rude." Bellas said and put her arm around my waist. I looked down at her. She never did that. But I let it go and walked to our first class.

**BPOV**

"No fucking way." I shouted when I saw that everything is cowered in white. Edward stepped out of his car and walked on the other side of car to open doors for me.

"Hey, you don't look happy Snow white." He said and smiled showing his white teeth.

"Great, snow, this only means it's too cold for rain." I said and Edward hugged me.

"Shh it will be okay, it will melt. Don't cry baby." He said with that parental voice. I felt like child when he talked like that. I glared at him and he opened car doors for me.

Everyone was making snow balls and playing with snow, when we pulled up in schools parking lot. _Sick people_, I thought. What was with snow?_ Why everyone is so excited about it?_

I stepped out of car and started to snow. "Fucking December. Fucking snow. Fucking winter, it's fucking cold, fuck-" Then my mouth were covered by Edwards hand. I looked up at him.

"Shut your little dirty mouth!" He told me in that parentally voice again. I rolled my eyes. The idea hit me and I licked his palm.

"Bella!"He yelled at me. I giggled happily when my mouth was free again.

"I wouldn't do that Bells, you don't know what have he done with that filthy hand of his." Emmet said and Rose smacked his head.

"You are disgusting Cullen." I told him with disgust face.

"Hey, guys." We heard and spun our heads at the direction from where the voice came. There stood Lauren. _God I don't like her. She walks around always bubbling about something._

"Hey Lauren" We All said.

"So, my parents will be out of town, so there is party at my place this Friday. You in?" She asked eying all of us_. I can bet she only wants Edward there._

"We are so, like, yeah." Emmet said and earned odd glare from Rosalie.

"Today is Wednesday, so this means we have to go shopping." Alice squealed. I stopped dead in my tracks. _No not the shopping, not another trip to hell._ I looked at Edward searching for help.

"Actually I and Bella have project in biology, so we can't." Edward saved me. _I owe him._

'Thank you' I mouthed to him.

"You always have Bella all to yourself." Rosalie said winking at me. I rolled my eyes mentally. "If I wouldn't know better I thought you guys are dating behind our backs." She said and giggled with Alice.

We both Rolled eyes. _I think I should stop doing that. My eyes are hurting. _ Then I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go honey."I said and pulled him away from the others.

"Yeah, let's leave them haters, beautiful." He said loud enough for them to hear. _He called me beautiful. _ I blushed, like always. _Stop blushing. _

"You look lovely when you blush." He said and I rolled my eyes again. _Really need to stop doing that._

"You think that everything is lovely about me." I pointed out.

"Everything, except that dirty mouth of yours." He said and opened doors for me.

"Oh, you would love my dirty mouth." I said and licked my lips. I think he stopped breathing for a split second.

"Hey watch where you going!" He yelled at some freshman who walked passed him and pushed him.

"Don't be so rude." I told him and put my arm around his waist. _Why I did that? I did that only with Jasper._

I shook my head and let it go. I missed Jasper, though. I missed beeing him and feel free to do whtever, but no, we just needed to go and ruin it for us.

"Come in!" I yelled when Edward knocked on door. I saw how his car pulling up in my drive way few seconds ago.

"So, what are we gone do, since we actually don't have project?" He asked and hung up his coat.

"Oh, we could make out for ours." I said and his eyes widened. He shook his head and frowned.

"I hope you use protection when it gets too heavy." I heard deep voice from behind me, I squeezed my eyes shut and Edward chuckled. He saw him there and he didn't say anything.

"Hi, dad." I said in small voice.

"Hey Charlie." Edward said and shook my dads hand.

"Good evening son."I smiled. I liked that das liked Edward adn he didnt lectured me about spending so much time with boy.

"It was nice to see you. Bella I'm going to bar and since we don't see each other tomorrow I'm going fishing with Blacks. Edward you should go to check on bar while I'm gone."

"Yeah of course." Edward said and nodded.

"Why he? I'm your daughter, which makes me owner. Why Edward?" I said with disbelieve in my voice.

"Its man's job. I trust Edward." Dad grabbed his keys, said goodbye and walked out of house.

I crossed my arms over my chests and sat down at couch. Edward jumped next to me putting his arm on my shoulders.

"Oh Bella, don't be mad at me." He gently nudged me in side. I glared at him. He pressed his lips at my forehead and chuckled. "Daddy loves you. It's just not your work Bella. Besides its good your dad likes me, so when I will come to ask your hand he won't be mad." He said, my head shot up and I looked iat him with my eyebrows knot tightly together. He chuckled lightly and took a remote.

I snatched it out of his hands and glared at him. "Bella I was joking, I'm not going to propose. Well at least not now." He said and I smacked his arm.

"Dumbass."

My phone buzzed. 'ALICE' flashed on screen. I picked up and put on speaker. "Hello."

"You dawg." She said and Edward held back his laughs.

"What do you want?"

"What are you up to?" Rose asked.

"She's up to me." Edward said loud voice.

"Oh Bella is getting laid." Rose sang in phone. I pressed end button and glared at Edward.

"What?" He asked.

"She's up to me." I pretended to do Edwards voice. "Remember what they did the last month? They set us up!"

Edward laughed. Last month they said there will be slumber party at Alice house since their parents were out of house. I and Edward were in Port Angeles, when we got back and walked in to house no one was there. We walked in dining room and there was table, set for two persons and candles all over the place. They all actually were spending the night at Emmetts.

"What if we pretend to be dating?" Edward asked and pulled me in to his lap. I glared at him again.

"Do you really want to show them how right they were?"

"No. Just listen okay?" I nodded. "From the start we should pretend to be all lovey-dovey and then after week or two, we should pretend to fight instantly and they would figure out how horrible couple we are." He said. I thought about few minutes about it. They would leave us alone, there would be no set ups and shit. And the most important part, that would make _him_ jealous.

"Let's do it." I said and Edward smiled at me.


	7. Chapter 7

******************_December 2 2007_**

**BPOV**

It was early morning. I just woke up and my good mood was destroyed by the view out of my window - there was more snow than yesterday. I sighed and got out of bed. Today was the day that me and Edward will start faking it. He - for showing our friends that we would be the terrible couple and for me - to make _him _ jealous.

After putting on my favorite white fluffy jumper and skinny black jeans and run downstairs.

"Good morning dad." Dad was already sitting at kitchen table drinking coffee and reading news paper. It was his every day routine, dad didn't like change things around him much, but he was getting over it after mom walked out on us. Last month he even let me color the walls light blue. When they moved in my mom had them painted yellow, she thought it will bring in more sun. One day I just decided its time for us to move on. Mom was gone. She didn't even bother to call.

"Good morning kiddo." I grabbed a bar of granola and sat down at table.

"I tought you would be gone by now." I said remembering our yesterdays conversation.

"Billy had some things to do. We will be going later. I will be gone till monday, so, remember no big partys okay?"  
"Of course dad. You know I wouldn't."

I heard a car honk outside and jumped_. It must be Edward._

"Okay dad. Great trip." I said before getting up. "Okay, bye." I rushed out of door and saw very happy Edward leaning against his car.

"You know that snowflakes look good in your black hair." He said and chuckled. "Though, I liked your brown hair better." He admitted and opened car doors for me.

I put on my seatbelt and Edward sat in driver seat. "So, do I get to hold your hand?" He asked pretending to be excited.

"Yes you can." I said and looked at him. He didn't look back, but was looking straight at road.

Edward opened doors for me and helped me out of car. I glanced around. Parking lot was full. Rose, Emmett and Alice were already here. I breathed in and Edward kissed my cheek and took my hand. I smiled at him. Suddenly I started to feel jitters. Last night I hadn't really think this trough.

"Everyone is staring." I said when I felt that all eyes were on us. Even Tanya was shooting daggers at me. Edward chuckled and stopped. I looked up at him. He cupped my cheeks and leaned closer my face. _Oh my god. He's going to kiss me._ Suddenly I felt my belly fool of butterfly's.

"Everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear. "It's just pretending." He said and quickly pecked my lips. Teh shot of electricity run trough my body and suddenly I felt like my head was spinning.

"What the hell?" I heard and turned to look who was that.

"I told you they are fucking behind our backs." Emmett said pointing at us.

"There is an explanation to do!" Rosalie was crossing her arms over her chests.

Rose, Emmett and Alice were staring at us. Alice looked pissed, but happy. Emmett had this big grin on his face and Rosalie just stared and waited for me to speak.

"Well-" I started, but Edward cut me off.

"We are dating about week now. We didn't want to tell you guys, because we knew you would be like – Oh we told you, we knew and other shit." Edward said.

"WEEK?" Alice yelled. "And Bella how could you not tell me this? And Edward, Im your best friend." I sighed and look at Edward. He smiled and squeezed my hand. Then suddenly I was in someone's arms and that someone was bouncing up and down. _Jessica._

"I'm so happy. You two make great couple." Edward smirked at this and I tried to hold back laugh.

"Let's go to class honey." I said and Edward put his arm around my waist. When we walked trough hallway everyone were whispering and staring at us. I smiled to myself and leaned in Edwards hold. He looked down and pressed kiss on my head.

We walked in class and sat down at our usual seats."Well that went well." Edward said and put his one hand on desk and one on edge of my chair.

"Alice is mad. I can bet she will sit me down and make me tell everything. We still need to think of story how exactly we made this decision." I whispered, because Emmet was in this class. Edward put his hand on my upper arm. Emmet turned his head and glared at us. I held back laugh. _Why was he glaring?_

"We will think about something." He said and I took his hand in mine rubbing circles on the top if it. We were really acting like couple. I could still feel Emmett's eyes on us. I knew that Em is smarter than we know and he will figure this out quickly.

"Good morning class." Mr. Banner said when he walked in. _Here we go with another boring class._

After collecting my things I turned to go, but accidentally jumped into someone. Jake. _Great._

"Hey Bella." He said and his dark eyes bore into mine.

"Hi, Jake." _ Well this is awkward._

"So, how are you"

"I'm great, thank you." I glanced at doors and Edward was waiting for me to come.

"Okay, my…Edward is waiting. I will see you around." I said and he nodded. Edward put his hand out for me to take. Edward grabbed my hand and started to walk to our class.

"So, why didn't you tell him I'm your boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"Maybe, because technically you're not my boyfriend." I answered to him

"Oh so we should change the plan and make you a cheating girlfriend?" He said playfully and took my books from my hands and put them in my locker.

"No. And stop acting like jealous boyfriend." He chuckled and took out my Spanish book.

**EPOV**

"And then she tripped and fell of the stage. She ended up with broken arm and few bruises." Emmett said through laughs. He was telling me about how Bella fell of the stage in 7th grade, it was some talent show and she helped Emmet with his show. Emmet was doing some magic and Bella was his assistant.

I couldn't believe that someone as Bella was so clumsy. She almost always wore heels adn carried herself with sucha grace and cinfidence.

"Hey, whatcha talking about?" Bella said and sat next to me. We all just sat there not looking at Bella. She shook her head and sighed.

"Which story Emmett?" She asked and Emmet opened his mouth to protest, but he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, hey Jasper." Bella said and tried to pull her hand out of mine, but my grip only get stronger, she gave up._What was that all about? _

"Bella can I talk to you for a second. Alone." he said eyeing our intertwined hands.

"Sure." She got up and left me sitting there like a fool.

"Come, smoke with me. " Alice said and patted on my shoulder.

She leaned against the cold brick wall and handed me a cig.

"So you and Bella. You make a great looking couple." She said taking a drag.

"Yeah. Thanks." I was affraid Alice will see through me.

"Are you sure? About dating her?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alice turned to me handing her cig and pulling her hair up in pony tale. Once she was done she spoke again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She took back her cig and took a long drag of it.

"And why would I get hurt?" I was getting curious where this is going.

"Im just looking out for you Edward. You know you mean a lot to me."

"Sure." I said and pulled Alice in hug. "I know that. And you mean alot to me too and Im very happy that you are her Aly." I kissed her hair and she sighed in my arms.

"Lets get back to school before class has started." She said and pulled out of my arms.

_************************__December 3 2007_

"Just stop. Stay still and don't move." I said to Bella and got back to trying taking the gum out of her hair. She was sitting in front of Lauren today in English and she accidentally dropped the gum in Bellas hair. Well Bella being Bella got back at her.

Lauren was sitting in lunch room and Bella 'accidentally' cut strand of Laurens hair. They both got in little cat fight. Lauren broke her nail and ran off.

"I hope that bitch will need to cut off her hair so short that she will look like guy." Bella said kicking the edge of her bed.

"Done." I said when final peace of gum was out of Bellas hair. She sighed and thanked me.

"Are you staying at my house tonight?" Bella asked from bathroom. Her dad was out of town and Bella didn't want to stay alone. I wasn't problem with staying with her.

"I guess. If you want me to." I replied and stood up. "So when you will be ready?" Since Bella and Lauren got in to a cat fight we all decided to ditch her party and go to a party at Newtons.

"I just need to straighten my hair." She yelled. Then I hear buzzing. I looked down at her phone and saw "Jasper" flashing on the screen. I felt weird. I couldnt describe what Iw as feeling and that moment.

"Your phone is ringing!" I called out.

"Pick it up then."

So I did.

"Hello?" I said in phone. There was silence for half a minute. "Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"And who is this?" I knew who it was, but I just played along.

"Jasper" _Why is _he _calling her?_ That thought played in my mind over and over again. But then again - why wouldnt he? They were friends. Close friends. _Maybe too close?_

"Hey Jasper, this is me, Edward." I sounded little angry, I shouldn't be, but I was.

"Can I speak to her?"

"No you can't. She's in bathroom. Should I take a message?"

"Just tell her I called." He said and hung up. I shrugged and put Bellas phone down. I threw myself in bed and put my head on pillow. I knew that this will take a while.

"Edward?" I heard Bellas soft voice calling my name.

"Mh?" I couldn't push myself to open my eyes. I wanted to stay here, no party.

"I'm ready." She said.

"For me?" I opened one eye and smirked. She get the thought and hit my arm.

"Okay, okay." I said and stood up. I put on my leather jacket and helped Bella with her coat. She thanked me and we went to car.

Drive at Newtons place was quite. Bella didn't talk much. When we walked in hand in hand I saw girls looking at Bella with envy. Bella rolled her eyes and murmured to herself something that sounded 'not so gorges' and walked to direction where Alice was standing talking with some guys. _Newton? Why was she talking with him?_

"So you and Swan huh?" I turned my head and saw Tanya. She was wearing short tight denim skirts which showed her long legs perfectly, just like her tight purple top was showing her cleavage. I noticed that I was staring and looked back at her face. She was smirking noticing that I was checking her out.

If she wouldn't threaten Bella then I wouldn't have dumped her. If the girl wants to be with me, she needs to respect my friends.

"Yeah. Me and Bella. Is that a problem?" I asked her. But God, she looked sexy and I wanted to do nothing more but lead her upstairs.

"I told you she is all over you. And she even denied it." She chuckled and then licked her lips.

"I know you miss me, don't deny it." She purred in my ear. "What do you say we go upstairs?" As much as I wanted to do that, I turned around and went to search for Bella. After 20 minutes of searching I gave up. _Where the hell is she?_

**BPOV**

When we walked in party girls were looking at me with envy. _He's not that gorges god._ I thought, but then I think I've said it out loud because Edward gave me odd look. I left him alone and walked over to Alice who was talking to…_Why was she talking to Newton?_

"Hey bitch." I said and put arm around Alice's waist, _just in case._

"Bella. Hey." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Bella."

"Mike."

"So ladies-"There you are, my two favorite girls." I turned around and saw Emmet with beer in his hands. "So, Newton? Why are you bothering them?" he asked in his angry voice, Mikes eyes widened and he tried to make some excuse, but Alice cut him off.

"Actually he was asking me what Bella did that Cullen dates her." Alice said and put hand on her mouth trying to cover her giggles.

"What? How is that suppose to mean what I did?"

"In bed Bella." Alice answered.

"Gross, Mike." I said and turned around. Emmet put his arm on small of my back and led me to kitchen for drink.

"So Bells, how is it going?" Jasper asked handing me beer.

"Great. As you know I have a great looking boyfriend."

"He's pretty handsome." Emmet said and I playfully slapped his arm.

"Take your filthy thought off my man." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay okay, so pretty boring party don't you think?" He said putting the bottle of beer down at the counter.

"Body shots everyone!" He yelled . "You first Bella, take that top off and lay down." He patted on the counter."

"I will pass. I think my boyfriend will mind."

"No I wont, if its me that you are serving." I heard Edwards voice behind me and shivers run down my body. _This should be interesting. _

After everything was set Edward took a shot of tequila and shot me his famos crooked smile before painfully slow licking the line of salt which went from my navel till the my gape between my breasts. At the moment his tongue touched my body I started to feel hot and when he looked at me through his eyelashes I started to feel horny smirked and when he took the lime from my mouth his lips touched mine and that made me feel that electricity again. Suddenly I felt the urge off kissing him.

**EPOV**

The drive home was silent. All I could think about was the taste of Bellas body and her soft lips. I knew if I kept think I will probably get boner so I tried to think of something to talk about. Then I remembered.

"I forgot to tell you that Jasper was the one calling you when you were at bathroom."

"Mhm" She replied and kept watching on the road. _Okay, no talking._

After our silent ride home Bella went in bathroom to change and I changed in her room. After I was in my boxers I slipped under the covers. They smelled like Bella. And then something hit me. _I will be sleeping in the same bed with Bella._ I havent thought about it before and now after all that body shot thing I couldn't take my mind off of it. I couldnt stop thinking about Bellas body pressed at mine and her scent all over the place. _Deep breaths Edward, deep breaths._

I tried to calm down, that didn't do much when Bella came out from bathroom wearing only boy shorts and black tight camisole. She turned off the lights and ran to bed.

"Good night." She said and kissed my cheek. I couldn't take it any longer. Bella was sexy as hell, she was my 'girlfriend' and she was sleeping next to me, wearing almost nothing. I quickly switched on the night-light. She opened her eyes and looked at me confused.

I let out breath thinking about my next actions. _Screw it. _

I put my hands on the sides on Bellas head. She tiled her head little and parted her lips, she was about to say something, but I put finger on her lips to hush her. She narrowed her eyes.

I slowly lowered my face to hers. She was breathing heavily, so did I. I looked in her eyes, they were confused.

Finally her lips were just inch away from mine. I gently pressed my lips at hers. One of my hands was now cupping Bellas cheek. Our lips fit perfectly together. I could feel fireworks in my mouth and sparks. Bella brought one of her hands up to my hair and ran her fingers through them. Other her hand was on my side stroking it slowly and gentle. After few seconds I pulled away. Bella slowly opened her eyes and let out shaky breath.

I wanted to tell her that I'm sorry, but I wasn't. I wanted to kiss her. I did it again. This time I pressed my lips at hers firmly. She let out silent gasp and now both of her hands were in my hair. I traced my tongue gently at Bellas lip asking for the entrance. She allowed me in and when our tongues met I could feel more and more sparks flying. I could feel the heat between us. The heat and who was rising all night long since the tequila shots.

After few minutes I pulled away, my lungs needed oxygen and I can bet so does hers. I rested my forehead at hers breathing heavily. And at the moment I looked in Bellas eyes I knew I liked her more than friend. Maybe it was because of the way that I was attracted to her, I didn't know, but I needed to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**__************************_December 6 2007_**

**BPOV**

I walked in to school looking down at my feet. I tried to move as fast as possible and not to look up. After Saturday morning I haven't talked to Edward, he called me few times, but I didn't pick up. I don't know what happened that night, but I never thought the night would end up like that.

The second time he pressed his lips at mine I pulled him closer. I lost it and so did he. He moved his body above mine holding his weight with his hands. Kisses became more passionate and there was need and lust in them. His body was so close to mine and his lips on mine felt so good and the next thing I know he was in me, moving slowly, our body's melt together and it felt fucking good. We had fucking sex and I was angry at myself for that. I shouldnt have slept with him. At the time it felt right and I wanted him, I wanted to feel him inside of me, but when i woke up and reality hit in, I felt ashamed and angry with myself.

Next morning was awkward. I didn't know what to do or how to act. So I made up a story that Rosalie is waiting for me and that she wants go shopping. Actually he needed to leave too, to check up on dads karaoke bar.

Well I wasn't lying, because when he was gone I called Rosalie and we went shopping. I felt so bad and I needed to distract my mind. And when he called I didn't know what to tell so I just ignored it. I'm fucking confused right now. I was thinking maybe not to come to school, since Edward is in all my classes.

I walked in English before taking few deep breaths. There he was, sitting in our usual spot. I sat down and looked at him, but he didn't look back at me. I felt more horrible than before. All class he didn't even looked at me. He sat as far away from me as possible. _What have I done?_

_Maybe he regrets it. Maybe he's angry. Yeah, he probably is angry. I would be._

After bell rang I grabbed my books and stormed out of class, but I was stopped by bumping in to someone. I looked up and saw Jasper. I couldnt look him in teh eye.

"Hey, where are you running?" He asked and put his hands on my shoulders. Edward walked passed us and I think I heard him growl.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking-" he put his finger on my lips.

"Sh, no blood, everything is okay." He smiled at me and our eyes met for seconds that felt like hours. "Yeah, I think I should go." I said and he removed his hands from me.

"Yeah, see you around." I said and walked to my next class.

Edward again was already in his seat. I wanted to just walk over there and say hi and hug him, but I have to admit, I did really awful thing to basically kicking him out and then not answering his phone calls.

Lunch time came really quick. And only then I remembered that me and Edward should be the perfect couple and he wasnt even talking to me. So I thought our little charade was over.

I was almost at cafeterias doors when I felt strong hand taking mine. I looked at my side and saw Edward. Instead of looking at me, he was looking straight, but I still felt relieved about this. Now I won't have to explain Jess, ALice and Rosalie what's going on.

Edward pulled chair out for me like usually and put down my tray. I thanked him and started to eat. He sat next to me and put one of his hands on my chair like he usually did.

"So guys, how you liked the party?" Emmett asked and Rosalie glared at him. She was mad because when I told her where he is she found him naked in kitchen and some girl were licking salt down his stomach down to his…well you know what.

"It was really fun." I said and laughed a little trying to play it cool. All I really could think about was what happened after party.

"How was your night Edward?" Emmet said and looked between me and Edward.

"Nothing special." _Oh that hurt like bitch._

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Just average night." He simply replied and went back to eating.

"I got a date with Mike." Jessica said proudly. I wonted to vomit.  
Mike wasnt bad guy, he was really good looking, but his attitude was awful, the way he talked to girls, just phe.

**EPOV**

I was in my room looking at my ceilings. I repeated in my head everything what happened. What I did wrong? What happened? It wasn't just my fault, it takes two to tango.

I shouldn't have stayed at hers place in the first place.

I called her all Saturday and after my second call her phone was dead so she probably switched it off. She made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me. _But she doesn't seem angry when we woke up._

All I wanted to do now was run to her and hug her and make her tell that we are okay, that that night doesn't changed anything and we can still be friends.

_**December 17 2007**_

Days passed really quickly and this was our last day in school before break. I walked in English and saw Bella already at our table. She was writing something down at her notebook. I walked over there and put my stuff on table.

"Good morning class. Since this is the last day I haven't planned the lesson, so you all are free to do what you want, but please do it quiet." He said and sat down opening his journal.

_Okay, this is awkward._

I haven't talked to her for two weeks. I missed her. If I could I would turn back time and would never kiss her if I knew that it would end up like this. I dont know what came over me, but next thing I know I was leaning closer to her ear.

"Bella we need to talk." I whispered in her ear which coused her to jumped a little, I must have scared her.

"I know." She answered and took piece of paper.

**Since its last day we should cut it in here and go to my or yours place to talk –B**

I nodded and her lips pulled in tight smile. Now I think I was getting nervous. What I'm going to tell her? What I _want _to tell her?


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

My hands were sweaty and I was nervous as hell. All I could think about was her naked body under mine, her silk, soft skin. Her strawberry scent and her sweet lips on mine made me want to stop the car, because I wasn't sure if I could stand so close to her and not to touch her.

I was in her driveway in little more than 5 minutes. Bellas car was already there. _Okay, you can do it. Just go in there and talk to her._

I was sitting on the couch and Bella sat next to me.

"So? You wanted to talk." She said and turned her head to face me.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk about how things ended up." I said and thought about what to say next. "Bella I'm sorry about that night, but it was your fault as much as it was mine. And then next morning you kick me out and then you avoid me and I just don't want to lose you as a friend. Bella we have become so close in those past months and I don't want to lose you." I said truthfully. Bellas hand reached out for mine and she squeezed it lightly.

I intertwined my fingers with hers and she put her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for that. I was confused and I didn't know what the hell had happened. Well I know what happened, but I just…I guess I was just embarrassed and scared. The sex is something that you don't do with your friends." She chuckled little lightening the mood.

"I want to be your friend again."

"That would be nice." She said and smiled. I kissed her forehead and thanked her for giving us another chance.

"I will be the best friend you will ever have." I told her and she wrapped her hand around my waist.

"I know. I trust you." She said and that made me smile. She trusted me that was what matters the most.

"Thats good." I knew I wanted to bet more than just a friend to her, but I knew that I shouldnt tell her that. Not yet. We just sorted thing out and I was back in to friend zone. This tiem I needed to be smart, I couldnt amke mistakes if I wanted Bella. And I wanted her so badly.

"So, I think we should tell others tahtwe were faking it." I nodded.

"Yeah. We should. It didnt work out."

"Yeah, that was stupid." Her phone buzzed and she reached to took it. Her face dropped and she switched her phoen off.

"Whow as that?"

"No one." She said adn snuggled back to my arms. "Want to watch soem TV?" She was hiding something. Or someone.

**BPOV**

**_December 17 2007_**

"In those jeans your ass looks really good." Voice that I knew all too well whispered in my ear. That sent shivers down my spine. I let out shaky breath. Whenever he was around I couldnt think stright and everything I said sounded stupid.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked nodding to the stage. I nodded and walked slowly behind him.

Once we took the stage, Jasper sat down and started to play his guitar.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_

I tried to remember how to breathe. Me and Jasper had complicated relationships. There was this thing between us. This thing we couldn't get rid of.. ANd whatever I did I just couldn't shake him off.

I joined him and our voices became one.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

He sang alone gain looking deep in my eyes._  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure it out_  
_When all is said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one_

I couldn't held my tears back and after I sang the last line I ran off the stage before thanking everyone. Jasper was following me and before I knew he was spurning me around. I looked into his piercing blue eyes and let my tears roll down my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry baby." He said and pulled me to his chest holding me tightly. "Its okay." He said stroking my hair. I felt calm already. When I was with him it was like he always took ver my feelings. Every fucking time.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him enjoying it, I've missed him. When I hugged him it felt like home, it felt like I belonged nowhere but here with him. In his arms.

"Why are you crying Bella?" I choked back the limp in my throat. _Why was I crying?_

"how can you even ask me that?" I pushed him as hard as I could. "you know that everything is as fucked up as it can get." I was yelling in his face.

"I love you, but you just... God I hate you so much right now." I whipped my face and turned to go, leaving him there.

Its been quit a while since I have feeling for Jasper. It started out really innocent, like, when you start to look at someone for just a little bit longer, and his arm innocently touches mine, simple things like that, and it all started with one kiss in one late summer night. We were all out camping. I was 14 and Jasper had just turned 15. We were lying on the grass looking at stars and talking about things and before I knew he was kissing me. And after that kiss everything changed. We started to sneak around, meet just the two of us. I thought he would want me as his girlfriend, but few weeks later he introduced me with someone else as his girlfriend, her name is Maria.

After they broke up, he came back to me. And after he was done with me or he sensed that I want to be something more to him, he just left me and found someone else or went back to Maria. And it repeated all over again. I felt stupid, but I was head over heels in love with him. And I kept believe that one they he will want me the same as I want him.

**_January18 2008_  
**

"I needed this so badly." Jessica said and laid down on couch. We decided that we need the girl us girls and no buys for a change.

"Yeah me too. It's not that I can't with Emmet about girly things, it's just its weird." Rosalie laughed and we joined her.

"Champagne ladies?" I asked shaking bottle in my hands.

"Dont shake it!" Alice said paranoid. "It will pop out!"

"So, how is everything in Sugarland Jess?" I asked her after filling our glasses with champagne.

"Ah he's so awesome. He sweet and caring." Is she for real? Newton? Sweet and caring?

"Is the sex good?" Alice asked taking a sip from her glass.

"We havent done it yet." She said and blushed. "He wants to wait." Was I hearing right?

"Newton? Wants to wait? Are you for real?" Rose was as much as surprised as i was.

"maybe he's gay." Alice said and Jess shot her angry look.

"Shut up guys. He's not."

"Laurens hair had grown a little." Rose said. " I saw her at the mall today." After our fight Lauren changed schools. Who knows why. I doubt that it was because of me but who knows.

"Really? How did she look?" Jessica asked eager to find out.

"Actually pretty terrible. Her hair is still pretty short and she had died it purple something."

"So Bella. After fake dating my brother are you going back out there?" Jess asked with little laugh in her voice.

I wasnt even out of there yet. After straightening things out with Edward he went back to being my friend,so I start to wonder was it really just sex that night? For some reason I believed he really liked me. But then again I believed that jasper really loved me too.

"I'm not sure, there is no one in Forks High who has coughed my attention." Rose looked at me with raised eyebrows. She knew about me and Jasper, and she really hoped we would work things out between us.

"How about you Alice? I remember you once mentioned that you have your eyes set on someone. So who was it?" I asked Al.

"Okay, but you have to keep your mouths shut." We all nodded eager to find out he was this mystery guy.

"Okay. Its Jasper." She squealed in her pillow. " Guys we have been hooking up for a while now. I couldn't wait to tell you, I wanted, but he said I shouldnt and we should keep this just between us two." I felt my heart racing as fast as it could. Was she for real? I couldn't breath.

"seriously? Jasper? Wow." Jessica said and poured herself another glass. " I mean, that's great, so now Bella needs to get together with Edward for real and we all can be one happy family."

"Wow. I can't believe you have been fucking my brother." Rosalie said her mouth still hanging open.

"OMG the sex is soo good with him. I can't believe that I've been missing out on it."

Now I felt dirty. Shes been sleeping with him? He's been sleeping with her while I was sleeping with him? What a fucking jackass.

"Bella are you okay? You look pale." Jessica said eying me suspiciously.

"Just feelinga little sick. I bet thats just from alcohol." I lied and kept taking deep breaths. I didnt want to pass out. How could he do this to me?


	10. Chapter 10

**_February 16 2013_**

So, how is things? How is Caroline?" She asked with warm smile on her face. Ive met Rosalie for brunch since Jasper was willing to take Caroline with him for few hours.

"Shes great."

"You really did amazing job with her. Who knew a single 19 year old mom could pull it off."

"I wasnt alone. I got you guys. And Jasper. I never thought in my life that he will commit in a way like that."

"Well, he did treated you awfully back in highschool. All this shit he did."

"Yeah, I was surprised that the day I told you that I was pregnant he showed up a my door and said he will be with me in every step. I'm so grateful. He really is Carolines dad."

"So...but how is it? With him around? I knew you had it really bad in highschool. Feelings still there?"

She was right telling that I had it pretty bad. Loving Jasper was suicide. I was pathetic when it came to him. He played with me again and again and I let him. And every time he pushed me away I died a little things changed. And I'm happy they did.

"A little, you know I never got really over him." I said truthfully. Once in a while I feel this feelings crushing over me when I steal glances at him and watch him, the way his moves lips, the way he touches me sometimes. I know he feel its, I know he knows that sometimes I still wish we were something more. And watching him with Caroline makes it so easy to believe that we could be together.

"Yeah. Well. Enough about past. You coming to this dinner tonight?"

"Yeah of course. I havent seen Donna and Peter long time, Caroline misses them too."

"Thats fantastic. I hate these boring dinners and Emmet can't make it so it will be lovely to have you there."

"He can't? What is he doing?"

"I think he's cheating on me." I almost choked on my tea.

"what?"

"he's coming home late, when his phone rings he leaves the room, he has this late meeting all the time and when I question him he answers vaguely."

"Rose, that is Em we are talking about." I set my cup of tea down to a wooden table. "He loves you so much, he would never cheat on you."

"I know he loves but Bella, this shit is weird. He had never done this before."

"I'm sure its nothing." I said taking her hand in mine. "You will laugh about this later."

"Bella. it's so great to see you. Youve been really busy lately." Donna pulled me in a hug. Donna was Jaspers and Rosalies mother. Rose and her looked so much a like. For 42-year-old women donna looked like she could be Rosalies sister.

"I know and I'm really sorry for that." I said apoligesticly. "How are you?"

"im great dear, than you. Oh Caroline? You look so gorges in this dress." She said bending down to face my daughter.

"Thank you. Daddy baughed it to me." She smiled and looked up to Jasper. Jasper smiled odwn at Caroline. I felt my heart flattering, for a split second I really wished for Jasper to be Carolines real father.

"Of course he did. He loves you so much." Donna said and stood up. "Okay, our guests are already here,so we should go. Anastasia, could you please take Caroline with you? I'm sure she doesn't want to sit through this business thing. We will take after we had ate if its fine with you Bella?"

"Sure. Carolien gets bored easy." I said and kissed my daughter before she was taken away.

"Follow me." She said and led us to family room. Jasper puthis arm around my waist and held me tightly. I catched Rose looking at us and smirking.

"Good evening." Donna said as she entered the room. Everything went silent and I was sure I stopped breathing. There they stood. There _he _stood. The father of my daughter - Edward Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I have a daughter." Edward said dropping his head in his palms. "I can't believe I wasnt there for you. For _her." _He stood up and started pacing around the room. As soon as we met and I finally could speak I told him I need to talk to him. So here we were. Talking. After 4 years.

He hasn't changed much. The same just out of bed hair, same emerald-green eyes. Only his body got bigger, I guess he works out a lot. I don't know why but suddenly I catched myself searching for the wedding ring on his finger and I felt releaved when I didn't found one.

"Her name is Caroline." I said and he stopped and came to sit next to me on Rosalies bed. I saw tears in his eyes, but he quickli whiped them away.

"How old is she? When is her birthday? Does she look like me?Has she been asking about her father?"

I put a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. As soon as I touched him the same familiar shot of electricity flew through my wains.

"She just turned 3. Her birthday is in february 12. And she looks a lot like you, same emerald eyes, her hair ir brown, but in the sun you could see the shades of bronze in them."

"I want to meet her."

"You will. I promise. It's just. Shes only three years old. Even though she's very smart I don't know how could I tell her this, for all she knows her dad is..." I was cut off my Rosalies bedroom door squeaking. Then Carolines head popped in and Edwards mouth hung open when he saw his daughter for the first time. Caroline eyed Edward carefully and slowly came closer to me.

"Moma, I want home." She said dropping her head in my lap.

"I know sweety, we will soon go. I promise."

Then jasper rushed through the door. "I'm sorry Bella. You know how fast she is." He said out of breath.

"Daddy moma said we will go home soon." She said in sweet voice and run to Jasper who took her in his arms.

"Daddy?" Edward stood up and I watched his fists clenched.

"Jasper please take Caroline downstairs." HE nodded and they were gone.

"Edward, calm down. You have-"

"I have to what?Daddy? Seriously Bella? Jasper? The one guy who played with you because he was bored and hurt you the worst possible way, that guy you let rise our daughter?Have you hit you head somewhere? Do you remember all the pain you went through thanks for him? And now our, MINE. daughter calls him _daddy_?" I've never seen Edward so angry in my life. For a split second I got scared, but then I saw the same softness in his eyes. He was hurt. HE had a daughter he knew nothing about and he missed out on so much.

"I thought I never gona see you again. You should be thankful to Jasper, he has done so much for us. It's not out fault that after graduation you just disappeared. I waited for 10 hours outside your house waiting for someone to show up Edward. I called, your phone was off. I tried your parents and Jess. Nothing. Can you imagine what I went through?"

"I'm sorry okay I just. Too much.I found out that I'm a father, then I found out that Jasper, the one guy who ruined us, is raising my child."

I put arm around Edwards shoulders and comforted him. "We are all grown up here. Okay? If you want to meet Caroline, come tomorrow. I will leave you my address, okay?" I said and took a pen and piece of paper to write my address down.

"Just you have to promise that you wont disappear like the last time. I can't tell her that you are her father if it's not for forever."

"Bella. You know me. You know I would never." I nodded I gave him the address.

"I will see you tomorrow?" I said as I stood up.

"Yeah. Of course." He stood up too. "By the way, you look fantastic Bella." I gave him a tight smile and went downstairs to search for my daughter and Jasper.

"Ready?" Jasper asked handing me my coat.

"Yeah." I said my goodbyes to everyone and we went home.

"I swear Isabella, I didn't know." Jasper said handing me the glass of wine.

"I know. But I'm glad. At least its done and he knows he have a daughter."

"Are you sure that's what you want? Do you want him back in your life?" I leaned my head against the edge of my white leather couch looking at my white ceilings. Edward wasnt a bad person. He just broke my heart.

"I don't know. I just want for Caroline to have a father."

"She have a father." I smiled and put my hand on Jaspers.

"You are her dad. You have earned it, but Edward is her real father by blood."

"Yeah. I just. I guess I got really into it. Playing house with you."

"God I don't know have I'm gona do this."

"You are strong women Bella. You will figure this out."

I put my head on Jasper shoulder and took a huge gulp from my glass. tomorrow I'm gona see Edward. tomorrow I have to tell my daughter the truth. She will be crushed to find out that Jasper isn't her real dad. Thats my fault for not straightening this earlier.

"Is he coming over?" I was on the phone with Rosalie. She called to check up un me.

"Yeah. He wants to meet her. Rose I'm scared." I said and sat down on my purple arm-chair.

"Of what?"

"How I'm gona tell Caroline that Jasper isnt her dad. That this man who is total stranger to her is her real father."

"Bella she is really smart and she can take this. You know she can."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Meet me for dinner?"

"Of course."

After hanging up i started to pacing around my room. butterfly's were dancing in my stomach and I felt like a teenager again. I needed to get ready. I walked into my closet which was bigger than my room back in Forks.  
I took out skinny blue jeans and red jumper with V neck.

_This should work._

"Miss Bella? You have a guest." Angela informed me. After few more deep breaths I walked downstairs. There he stood. Looking the same as in highschool. The same Adonis. He was holding boutique with red roses and his other hand was full with gift bags.

"Hello. These are for you." He said handing me the roses. I smiled.

"Thank you." I turned around to find Angela. "Angela will you please?" She nodded and took the roses frommy hands to put them in vase.

"These are for Caroline." He said showing me giftbags. "She had a birthday so I thought-" He swallowed.

"Very thoughtful." I said and led him inside after he hung his coat. "Angela will you please go get Caroline?"

"Of courses."

"Please. Sit down." I mentioned to couch. He nodded and sat down."Do you want something to drink? Coffee?"

"Moma" I heard Carolines voice as she run forwards me. "Moma hi."

"Hey sweetums." I said and took her hand. "Caroline this is Edward." Caroline looked at him and smiled.

"You have pwitty eyes. Like mine." She said and Edward laughed with tears in his eyes.

"Honey come sit next to moma." I sat down and Caroline sat next to me.

"Here Caroline. I heard you had a birthday recently." Edward said handing our daughter multiple gift bags.

"Thank you." She flashed him his own famous smile and that made me laugh.

"Caroline. We have to tell you something." My daughters face got serious.

"Caroline. You know Jasper loves you so much right?" She nodded. "And he will always be around, no matter what. You know that?"

"Yes moma. Where is daddy?" My heart broke. I was about to tell my daughter that her _dad_ isn't her real dad.

"Honey. Jasper is _like_ a dad to you. But your father is someone else."

"What does that mean moma?"

"This means that Jasper took care of you like you were his daughter and he pretty much were your dad. But your real father is Edward. he couldn't be around so he let Jasper take care of you while he's gone."

Caroline looked at Edward and then back at me. "So, Jasper is no daddy?"

"No, sweety, Jasper isn't your real daddy. Edward here is. And he's very happy to finally meet you."

"He has my eyes. That makes him my daddy?"

I chuckled.

"That and so much more than that."

"Owkay."

"Are you okay sweety? Are you upset?"

"No."

"So. SInce your father is back and ready to take care of you, do you want to talk to him?"

"Do you like dolls ?" She turned to Edward.

"Me not so much, but you have an aunt who loves dolls and dresses. Shes very exited to see you as much as I was."

"Where were you?" She asked looking at Edward with her big green eyes.

"I needed to take care of some thing so I could be a better daddy for you Caroline."

"Owkay." She turned to me. "So, daddy jasper wont come back?"

"No, he will. NOthing is going to change baby." I siad kissing teh top of my daughters head.

"Can I have hug from new daddy?"

Edwards face light up and he spread his arms inviting Caroline in hug. She jumped of teh couch and run nto Edwards arms. Edward held her tightly with tears running down his cheeks. I remembered last time I saw him crying and my heart broke a little.


	12. Chapter 12

**_January 18 2008_**

_"seriously? Jasper? Wow." Jessica said and poured herself another glass. " I mean, that's great, so now Bella needs to get together with Edward for real and we all can be one happy family."_

_"Wow. I can't believe you have been fucking my brother." Rosalie said her mouth still hanging open._

_"OMG the sex is soo good with him. I can't believe that I've been missing out on it."_

_Now I felt dirty. Shes been sleeping with him? He's been sleeping with her while I was sleeping with him? What a fucking jackass._

_"Bella are you okay? You look pale." Jessica said eying me suspiciously._

_"Just feeling a little sick. I bet that's just from alcohol." I lied and kept taking deep breaths. I didn't want to pass out. How could he do this to me?_

"Are you sure its alcohol?" Jessica eyed me suspiciously. " You just had one glass of champagne."

"Bella is a light drunk." Rose covered for me and I quickly stood up.

"I'll go drink some water." With that I run to kitchen in quick step. I splash the cold water on my face and tried to think straight. Only little longer than month ago he had kissed my skin, my ips when I moaned his name under him. He whispered in my ear that he loved me and all this time he's been fucking Alice too? I wanted to puke my guts out. This thought made me so sick I.

"Bella are you okay?" I hear Rosalies voice coming from doorway.

"No. No I'm not. Rose, how could he?"

"I don't know, he's an ass Bella. You knew that already." She said and walked over to me pulling me into a hug. "Come, let's get you out for a fresh air." She said opening the back doors and pulling me out. I shivered. It was really cold and the snow was still snowing from the day before. I took in deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

"From all girls he could have why Alice? Why he chouse to fuck my friend?" I finally let myself cry when Ros put her arms around me holding me to her chest.

"I don't know." She said stroking my hair. "Dont cry. He's so not worth it Bella. You know that."

"I know I do, but he's still HE. I can't stop loving him. AS much as I try I just can't. I know I was the one who started it, but I never thought it will turn into something like this."

"What do you mean you started it?"

"I mean. When we first- when he first kissed me and told me he likes me I started to go out with this guy I had the biggest crush on, I tried to keep it a secret, but Jasper found out and it all started. Firs he didn't spoke to me. I can bet you have noticed it too. Then, I stopped seeing the guy and Jasper asked to meet him. Then it all started again. After few weeks I thought Jasper wants to be my boyfriend, but then he brings Maria along and introduces her as his girlfriend." I continued. "Firs I thought its just to get back at me, but its been happening till this day."

"Thats fucked up Bella. Though I know Jasper loves you. Anyone can see it. The way he looks at you-"

"Okay. Lets just leave it okay? Lets get back inside, its fucking cold." I said and walked back in. Jess and Alice was still in living room drinking. After I pulled myself together me and Rose joined them.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked putting her small hand on my tight. _Why does she have to be my friend? Why does she have to be so nice? Why did he do this? _

"I'm okay." I lied. I think it's all I've been doing lately - lie. To everyone and especially to myself. I finally needed to face the truth and understand that Jasper will never be mine. He used to be the best of my friends. _What happened to us?_

"Great. Now we can have proper girl night since veryone is feeling great." She said rising her glass.

**EPOV **

**_January 25 2008_**

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_

_ And now you're back_**_  
_**_You don't get to get me back_

I was back to the same question again._ Who was this guy?_ Bella sang the last lines with tears spilling down her cheeks. She was hurt. I've never seen her this hurt. And all I wanted to do was to punch this guy in the gut. How could he hurt her so much?

We all sat around our usual table and listened her singing. There were definitely tension around the table. Jasper was looking at Bella the way I've never seen him. So full with - anger? Alice was sitting right between us swaying along the music, Emmet had Rose pulled to his chest with his lips pressed at the top of her head.

I got up as soon as Bella left the stage and rushed to hold her. But I felt someones hand on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To see Bella." I answered his question.

"And what makes you think she wants to see you?"

"What is your problem Jasper?Are you in love with her or something?"

"Guys?Whats going on?" I turned my head to see Bella with puffy eyes standing next to us.

"Nothing. That song was awesome Bells." I said not taking my eyes off of her.

"Thank."

"Are you okay? Why did you cried?" I asked as soon as Jasper turned around to walk back to our table.

"I just get emotional. You know, I'm a girl." She joked. "Come. lets get back to our table."

**_February 17 2013_**

_"Where were you?" She asked looking at me with her big green eyes._

_"I needed to take care of some thing so I could be a better daddy for you Caroline."_

_"Owkay." She turned back to Bella. "So, daddy Jasper wont come back?"_

_"No, he will. Nothing is going to change baby." She said kissing the top of her head._

_"Can I have hug from new daddy?"_

I opened my arms for her and she immediately run into my arms. I couldn't believe that I was a father. A father to Bellas daughter.

Last night when Donna opened that door and I saw Bella standing there with Jaspers arm around her waist holding her tightly, there were mixture of feelings in me. I was stunned and happy to see her, but angry at the sight of Bella and him. _Was she with him? _That thought played in my head over and over again. It was like when we first met. Jasper still looked at her likes she's the only girl in the world and she still looked at him like he wasnt just a boy for her.

"Maybe you want to take her for a day?" Bella pulled me out of my thoughts. "If you want."

"I would love to. Caroline, would you like to spend a day with me?" I turned to my daughter.

"Will you take me to meet aunt who likes dolls and dresses?" She asked looking at me with her big green eyes.

"If your moma is okay with that." I looked up at Bella. She looked not a a day older than 18. Still the same Bella, still with the same spark in her eyes and that perfect blushing playing on her cheeks.

"Of course. She deserves to meet her family Edward. Shes your daughter as much as she's mine."

I remembered one thing I wished wasnt true. My fiancé.


	13. Chapter 13

**_January 25 2008_**

**_EPOV_**

Once we went back to our table everyone told Bella how great she was and they loved the song. Before I sat down my eyes catch something I couldn't believe to. Alice's hand was gripping jasper tight as he whispered something in her ear.

"I need to go toa a ladies room." Alice said and stood up.

"So what are we drinking since paps not here?" Bella asked to everyone. Before I told her I will go help her with drinks, Jasper got up and excused himself. _Thats strange. I wonder if he's going to see Alice._

"I will go help you Bells." I said following her. "So, whats up with Jasper? Why he always gets mad when I talk to you?" I was getting pretty curious. Were they a couple behind our backs? If they are why Jasper was now somewhere with Alice? I was sure hey are together now.

"He's just Jasper." She said before calling out to Jacob. I decided I wont push her. When she's ready she will tell me herself.

"How can I help you ladies?" Jacob asked finally approaching us. _Prick._

"Jake. Dont be like that. Okay, I think we all decided to have Blue Moon." She said and Jacob nodded and handed her the beer bottles. I cant believe Bella dated this piece of shit. Even James was better than this guy.

"Here, I will take them." I said and collected bottles from her hands. She shot Jacob one last smile and we started to walk.

"Hey, I will go to the bathroom, be right back." Bella said and in fast step walked towards bathrooms.

Once I was back to our table I handed everyone their beer. I noticed that Alice and Jasper still wasnt back. _That little vixen._ I tought to myself.

"Hey where did you leave Bella?" Rosalie asked noticing that Bella didnt came back.

"She went to the little girls room." Rosalie nodded, but then her lips slightly parted and her eyes widened and she looked at Alice's and Jaspers empty seats.

"Shit. Be right back baby." She said kissing Emmet on lips. I was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Cullen, what about you, are you gonna try out for the team next year? We would really need a good hand and I've heard that you have pretty good one." Mike, who as now hanging out with us because my sister dated him,asked. I shot my eyes at Emmet who was pretending that he didn't know anything.

"I don't know. I really need to focus on my grades if I want to get in a good college."

"College shmollege. Dont be a pussy and do it. Chicks dig football players." _Not the chick who I want to get._

"I will give it a thought." I said taking sip of my beer.

Finally Bella and Rosalie was back to our table, but Jasper and Alice still wasnt nowhere to be found. Bella sat down next to me and before I could even register it her beer was empty. She slammed the bottle on the table and turned to me. "Do you mind?" She asked pointing on my beer.

"No, not at all." She took it from my arms and drank it dry.

"I need one more. No I need something stronger. Cullen?"

I looked up at her and she was nodding for me to make her a company. I could tell she was crying again and I couldn't stand it. The girl like her shouldnt be crying so much.

"Come. Lets get out of here." I said gripping her hand in my so she couldn't protest. But she didn't even try. She just nodded and followed me out the building.

Night was cold, but it wasnt snowing anymore. Snow was finally gone, but I could still see the shiny ice on the streets and before I knew Bella was sitting on her ass.

"Fuck." name escaped her lips. I could see tears rolling down her cheeks and suddenly she started to laugh hysterically. I couldn't help but to join her. Her laugh always made me smile too.

"Come on." I helped her up and we walked to my car.

"So." I started once I started the engine. "Does your butt hurts?" I asked through laughs.

"A little." She answering whipping her eyes. "Thank you. For getting me out of there."

"Want to go to my place? No ones home so we can talk there."

"That would be nice. I will just text Charlie." She said pulling out her phone.

After short pause she spoke again. "Can I?" She nodded towards the radio.

"Of course." I smiled and looked back on the road.

Once we got to my place we immediately went to kitchen. I was hungry and Bella was too, like usual. Girl had an appetite of a bear.

"Is turkey sandwich is fine?"

"As long as it's not turkey from thanksgiving." She joked. "Everything is fine Edward."

"Than turkey sandwich it is. I'm offering because it's already made." I said and handed her the plate of sandwich. Esmé probably knew that we would be hungry when we get home.

"I'm full." I said after eating my fourth sandwich.

"Me too. Lets just go up to your room." I raised and eyebrow at her. "No, not that. I just want to lay down. Mo belly is full."

"You go. I will take care of something." She nodded and quickly run upstairs. I put the plates in to the sink and washed my hands.

I walked in to Carlisle's cabinet. The room was dark, but not too dark. The moon was shining right in. I turned the light on and walked over the liquid cabinet.

"So what do we have here?" I said once I opened it. "Oh, Jack my friend, long time no see. Come, i will introduce you to my friend Bella." I grabbed the bottle and sprinted my way up to my room. Bella was already laying down on my bed reading one of my books.

"Look what I have here." Is aid shaking bottle in front of her.

"Edward are you sure? Carlisle fill find out."

"Bella. I know you need this. You look like shit."

"Right way to woo a lady Cullen." She smacked my arm and crossed her legs sitting in indian position.

"Sorry." Is aid copying her moves. "I mean, I can tell that there is something wrong in your life and since I'm your friend I really want to help." I said honestly. Bella bit her lip nad took a bottle of my hands.

"Okay, but it stays between us." She took a long gulp of Jack before handing me back the bottle. I took a sip of it and enjoyed the feeling of whiskey burning my throat. only know I heard the music coming from my stereo.

"No names either okay?" I nodded. so this was about a boy.

"Okay. There is this someone. I liked him. A lot. I still do. And we kinda saw each other for a very long time and recently we stopped, but I found out that he was seeing someone else and he was seeing her while he still was with me. So. It kinda hurts you know."

"And you can't get over him?"

She shook her head. "I see him everyday." So this was JAsper we are talking about. It has to be.

"And the girl? How do you know about her?"

"She told me herself. She didn't know about us though so she's forgiven, but still."

"Yeah. It still hurts like hell right?" She nodded taking a nother huge gulp of whiskey.

"Sometimes I wish I've never met him. But it's not his fault that I'm so naïve right?" She chuckled and stated to play with her fingers.

"And then there is this another guy." I looked up at her, she wasnt looking at me. "I can't really figure him out you know." _Great. two guys. I stand no chance with her._

"Why not?" I took a bottle from her hands. "I will pour this on to glasses okay?" She nodded and I got up to look for whiskey glasses and when I found them I poured a glass for me and another for Bella. I set the bottle on my nightstand and handed Bella her glass.

"Continue."

"So, why not? We had something for a short time and that was it, he went back to being just friend. Just like that. So I doubt that he ever liked me and I felt used for a little while."

"Used? Why?" Bella locked her eyes with mine and smiled appeared on her face.

"I'm talking about you silly." _Me?_

"I've never used you Bella? I-what are you talking a bout?" I was confused. Bella leaned closer and gave me one-side smile.

"When we slept together? You have never talked about it or acted like you wanted more with me, you just simply went back to be my friend Edward. So I doubted that you ever liked me, You just wanted sex."

I couldn't believe the word she was saying.

"Bella, you were the one who stopped talking with me for weeks?What choice did I had?Of course I chose to be your friend."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what? You ignored me. You went one for two weeks acting like I didnt existed."

"I'm sorry I was confused, but I thought that it ment something for you."

"What do you want Bella? Do you even know it yourself?"

"No. Thats the saddest part." She said leaning back and rested her head on beds headboard. "I want to be happy I guess. But i make all the wrong choices."

"this guy you were talking about. Does he know how you feel? Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah. Multiple times. He knows that he hurt me a lot. I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped be with him in that way. But I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it up. He has this weird power over me. Like I'm his puppet." I would give anything to hear Bella talk about me that way. Why this always happens? Why guy always fells for the one girl he just can't get. Teh one girl who is blindly in love with someone else.

"You are not his puppet Bella. You are human being."

"I know, but whatever I do I just cant shake him off you know."

"Maybe you should date more?" She chuckled and drank the whiskey.

"Every morning when I wake up my heart hurts. So bad I can barely take it." WIth every sence she told me I started to get angry with her. How could she be so stupid.

"Why dont we just cut the crap huh? We are talking about Jasper here. I know. So. Tell me what the real deal is with you too?"Bellas mouth was in perfect "O" shape. She opened and closed her mouth again and again.

* * *

**Please leave a review of your thoughts about this story and how you like so far.  
**

**Thank you.**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

"Why don't we just cut the crap huh? We are talking about Jasper here. I know. So. Tell me what the real deal is with you too?" I opened my mouth and shut it again. How did he knew? Did Rose told him? Why was he so angry at me?

I looked him in the yes and they weren't green as usual, they w re dark. Full of anger. I think I've never seen Edward angry before so this was new to me.

"Why do you think I'm talking about Jasper?"

"Are you fucking kidding? WHo else would it be? I've seen how you two look at each other. I have eyes too you know."

"Okay than,why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm angry with you because you are so stupid sometimes. The guy is playing you like he's playing that damn guitar of his, he knows which strings to pull Bella. He will never stop playing you if that's what you are hoping for." Edwards words hurt so much that I felt tears building up in my eyes. I felt embarrassed that everyone knew what a fool I was,what a pathetic person I am.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you.I just... I care about you. You deserve so much better than that." He was now at my said pulling me into a hug. I let him cuz I really needed to be held right now.

"He's fucking Alice you know." I said but he didn't seem to be surprised because he just nodded nad continued to held me.

After for moments that's seemed like forever I stopped sobbing in to Edwards chest, mostly because I didn't have any tears left if that's even possible, but I've cried so much lately that I wouldn't wonder if that happened.

"Pour me another glass? You were right, I really need to get drunk." He chuckled I slowly removed himself from me.

"I will if you promise me something." He said now facing me.

"Promise you what?"

"Dont make out fool of yourself. He enjoys it. ALthough everyone can tell he is crazy about you, ut if acts like asshole he doesn't deserve you." He said and got up. I watched him as he slowly moved across the room where he left the bottle of Jack the last time. How is it that I'm not in love with him? He's perfect. He respects a girl, he's amazingly beautiful, he's sweet, hes great listener and gentle man, how it comes that I'm not falling for him? He's there is this electricity and there is this spark and those little butterfly's sometimes when he looks at me just a little longer, but that's all. Whys that?

"Here you go." He handed me glass of hard liquor and I drank almost half of it before removing it from my lips. My throat burned and one moment I thought I was going to puke.

"How it comes that you are single Edward?" He turned his head to his right so he could look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how it comes that you are so perfect, but still single?"

"You think I'm perfect?" He was teasing me now nad that caused me chuckle.

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know." He said looking straight at his bookshelf.

"Havent found the right girl?" I asked and nudged his side.

"I don't know. Life happens I guess?Im only 16, it's not a big deal." He said nodding and taking huge gulp of whiskey.

"I guess so." I lowered my head down on Edwards shoulder and we stayed in that position for a while. I felt so close to him at this moment, buts till not close enough and it bothered me a little. He would be the perfect boyfriend. I can imagine myself looking in to his green eyes every morning when he wakes me up and room smells of fresh coffee because he's very thoughtful and knows I can't start my morning without it. I can imagine how proud I would be telling everyone that this handsome man is my husband and I can even imagine holding small boy in my arms with hair like fresh penny and eyes so green you get easily get lost in then. I can imagine all of those things, but-

"Did you heard that?" I jumped a little because Edwards voice scared me.

"What?" He removed his hand from my shoulder which I didn't even knew was there. I guess I was too lost in to my thinking.

"I heard something." He was now getting up from bed and making his way closer to the door.

"Maybe its Jessica."

"No, Jessica said she's staying at Alice's."

"Dont be such a pussy, here, let's go look, I can bet Alice how another guest tonight." I said my voice full of venom.

I opened Edwards bedrooms door and we quietly made my way downstairs, Edward was following me once i reached the lasts step Edward protectively put his arm in front of me and pushed himself in front of me.  
"Emmet? What the fuck?"

There sitting on kitchen counter was Emmet with goofy mile."We brought booze and weed and dude, let's get fucked up. The others be here soon."

"What others?"

"Us, gang and that shitbag Mike." He said and I could tell he was already drunk and that made me laugh. I've never seen Emmet drunk in my life.

"Whos idea was it?" Edward asked him in serious tone.

"Ed, its okay. Losen up okay?" I said rubbing small circles his back.

"Fine Swan. But you are cleaning everything up today." He pointed out and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's a deal." AS soon as I said it everyone else rushed through doors.

"Parteeeey" Jessica yelled waving her hands in air and then she stopped. "Bella?You are here?" Jessica asked raising eyebrows.

"Yeah, would have been nice to know before we took a longest way to go get you." Jasper spat at her. "But here you two lovers are."

"Yeah, they do look great together." Rosalie said giving Jasper a pointing look. "So what were you two doing her anyways? I thought you still are at the bar,remember?When you went to go get drink?" Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"I felt sick and Edward took me for a ride and we ended up here." I explained.

"Okay dudes, let's get this party started." Mike yelled placing sloppy kiss on Jessica's mouth.

"Living room." Jessica side grabbing two bottles of tequila. " Ed, Bells coming?" We both nodded and walked behind her, Edwards arm was still around my shoulders and the way he looked at Jasper I could tell he was doing this to make him angry.

"Okay, lets play a game?"

"Spin the bottle!" Alice yelled looking at Jasper nad licking her bottom lip.

"How about - truth or dare spin the bottle?" Edward said sitting down on ground and pulling me between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and Jessica made 'aww' sound.

'You guys should totally get together. You look amazing, don't they Rosalie?"

"Right? Like perfect two." I knew she was agreeing only because to drive Jasper crazy and Edward probably was acting so sweet to do the same thing.

"Okay, lets play truth or dare, but then Eddie you have to let go of Bells."

"Ah, okay." He let go of me and helped me up. "I will miss you." He said giving me his crooked smile.

"You are such a flirting machine dude." Emmets said taking shot of tequila. "I would totally fall for your charms."

"Okay who goes first?" Jessica asked holding a bottle in her small arm.

"Me." Alice said and took the bottle of Jessica's arms. I watched the bottle spin and its stopped at Mike.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Mike said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Okay,name one celebrity you would want to make out with?"

"I would probably go for Megan Fox." Mike answered.

"Yeah, you would go, but would she go for a douche like you?" Emmet yelled in Mikes face before rolling on ground holding his stomach a laughing violently.

"Okay Em get up and stop acting stupid."

"Wait. New rule. When bottle points at someone, the persons sitting from right and left from him has to take a shot." Edward said and everyone agreed to this rule because ethe point of coming here was to get drunk. Mike spun the bottle and it landed on me. _Great._ Edward and Jessica took a shot of tequila.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I wasnt no pussy.

"Okay, I dare you to call someone and make a refrigerator joke?" How original of Mike.

"Whats that? I've never heard of that joke." Jessica complained and Mike explained it to her.

"So, who ill be the lucky person?"

"Oh, how about Lauren?SHes pretty dumb." Alice said and handed me her phone number since I didn't have it, buts he did and I wondered why?

"Hello?" Lauren answered immediately. I put in speaker phone.

"Hello. I was wondering if your refrigerator is running?" There was a long pause.

"Yeah..why?"

"Then you better go catch it!" I yelled in phone.

"What?Where is it?" We all looked at each other a laughed and Lauren hung up.

I took a bottle and spun ita nd it landed on Emmet. Jasper and Rosalie took their shots and Emmet immediately yelled "Dare!"

"I dare you to blackmail Tanya for the next two weeks."

"What?How?" He asked pushing his eyebrows together.

"We will think of something, we will screw her ower, you will leave letter in her locker and make her think you have something on her."

"I can't wait till monday." Jessica said grabbing her stomach.

"I will do it Swan, I will make bitch crazy." he said and spun the bottle and it landed on Edward. Me and Jess took a shot of tequila.

"Dare." Edward said and very gay smile appeared on emmets face. "I dare you to kiss Bells. I want to see you two kiss." He said and looked at us with dreamy eyes and that caused me laugh.

"Come here." Edwards aid and lifted my chin fit his fingers. He slowly lowered his lips to mine and brushed them slighty over. I parted my lips and let his tongue in, for some reason I missed kissing Edward, remembering that night when we had sex I always wanted to kiss him, he was perfect kisser. He put his arm around my waist pulling me closer, I could feel the same need and lust in his kisses like the last time.

"Aww guys, why you two aren't together? You would be soooo perfect." Emmet said still looking at us like a little girl.

We pulled away, but Edwards hand remind around my waist.I looked up at Jasper to find him nowhere to be found.

"Okay, enough of this game." MIke said. "Its kinda boring."

"Okay baby." Jessica said kissing his lips.

"So, what else should we do?" Alice asked.

"Well I could use a smoke, Alice you coming?" Edward said stooding up.

"Sure." She said and joined him leaving the rest of us.

"So Bella, when are you giving my brother a chance huh?" Jessica said coming tos it next to me.

"What are you talking about? Edward doesn't like me like that."

"He totally likes you like that. Cant you see?"

Maybe I didn't wanted to see. I have big enough mess in my life already. I still needed to figure out this thing with Jasper. I need to get rid of of all the feelings I have for him.

**EPOV**

"So, you like Bella right?" Alice asked once we walked outside.

"Yeah, I like her." Alice was my best friend and if I would lie, she would know.

"Well, there is something you don't know." She said carefully. "Maybe you do, but I just figured you don't."

"You know that Jasper is always glaring at her and then they talk to each other and then they don't. Well, the night at Jake's party, we girls sat down and drank, maybe a little too much and Rose started to spill." She paused and I nodded for her to continue.

"Well they two are playing some sick game. They have been, I don't even know, dating?Fucking?They have this thing going on that no one coud understand. They are more than just friend. They act like friends, but between them it's like - they have never broken up, but they have never even been together. You get what I mean?"

I didn't get it at all. Tonight when I talked to Bella about him I figured she didn't get their relationships either.

"So whats going on with you and Jasper?Are you keeping secrets from me?" I changed the subject.

"Well we have been seeing each other for a while now. But I still feel that he likes Bella. He always looks at her. and now too, you kiss her and he just stood s up and walks out of room, I mean - could you be more obvious?" Alice took a long drag of her smoke before dropping it to the ground.

"You like him?" I was curious, maybe this could play out very well for me.

"Yes."  
"So keep doing what you are doing and keep him away from Bella, meanwhile I will do the same."

I decided I wont be that guy who sits and waits for the girl to open her eyes, i will show Bella how much better I am than him and that I would do anything for her to be happy.

* * *

**Thank you for ready. Please leave a commet of your thoughts. How you like this storry and what you dont like.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**_January 28 2008_**

**EPOV **

The sky's were dark and covered with clouds. My cheeks burned when I stepped out of car and made my way to Bellas front door. I didn't bother to knock and just went in. Before I could close the door the draft shot the door with a big thud.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath. "Bella are you ready?"

"Be right there." She yelled from upstairs. While I waited for her I wondered around the living room, I stopped and looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. There were lots of Bella when she was a baby, some women was holding her, I figured that's her mother. Suddenly my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Yo dude its me Emmet, don't bother to go to school, schools out for today at least, the electricity is off, i guess it has something to do with the huge wind."

"Oh man that's fantastic." I said "Okay, thanks for info." I hung up and raced upstairs to tell Bella the good news.

"Yo Bell-Oh shit" I said covering my eyes. Bella screamed and stood there covering her naked breasts with her hands.

"Get out of here asshole" She yelled throwing pillow at me. I spun around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Emmet called and said that's cool is out so don't bother to dress up. I mean dress up but not for school."

"You can turn around."

"I didn't had to turn around in the first place, I've seen that before." I said and she rolled her eyes at me.

"So then what are we doing if schools out?Are you even sure its out? I mean, its Emmet who told you this." She said jumping on her bed.

"I believe him, there is awfully strong wind outside and it looks like that there will be a snow storm." I said and took of my coat.

"Okay, so I think we should go at least and have breakfast right? What do you say about scrambled eggs?" She said stooding up. I looked at her and I wanted to touch her so bad. She was wearing short shorts and very fit tank top, I wanted tu run my hands all over her creamy skin.

"Edward?" She waved her hands in front of me. "breakfasts?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be great."

I said and followed her downstairs.

"Wow, what happeened here?" Iasked when we entered the kitchen. All teh counters were orange and teh walls were the same, the kitchen table was lime green and floor was too. It looked so much different than teh last tiem I was here.

"Charlie lets me change stuff around here, step by step. He stills misses mom, but he wont stop missinghere while he lives in the house she decorated,so I decided to washe Rene away and bring some Bella in it." She said proudly.

"So Bella is orange and lime green?" Bella chuckled and took the two plates out of top shelf.

"Maybe. How about you?"

"I can be anything you want."

"Oh please, believe me, you _are_ everything I want." She mumbled quietly under her breath.

"I am?" She smiled at me and started to cook our breakfast.

"So, where is Charlie?" Bella pushed her eyebrows together and turned around to face me.

"Actually I don't know. Maybe in PA or La Push, who knows."

"Maybe Charlie have a girlfriend." Is aid popping cookie in my mouth.

"No sweets before meal. What Esme would say if she sees this?" She said taking cookies away from me.

"Fine _mom_." Bella rolled her eyes at me and turned back to cooking. "So,do you want me to spend a day with you?"

"What? are the worts company in the whole world Cullen."

"Okay staying here with you it is." I shot her my most charming smile and she set the plate in front of me.

"Here you go." I thanked her and we ate in silence. After we were done I offered to do the dishes and she agreed.

"I wonder what others are doing." She said placing last dish in the top shelf.

"Em and Rose probably doing _it_, Jess probably is with Mike and the other two, who knows." I had an idea what Alice and JAsper were doing but I didn't wanted to bring it up. Last night me and Alice had agreement to keep Bella and Jasper as far from each other as possible. He was no good for her. And I really started to fall for this girl.

"yeah,so-what are we going to do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you enjoy?"

"Music." She answered immediately.

"Okay, so you will sing and I will listen." I said and sat down on couch. Bella snuggled next to me.

"No, I mean I really like tow write songs. It's the only way I know how can I get rid of my emotions, lately they are spilling out all over, mostly in tears."

"Do you enjoy music Edward?" She asked tilting her head up to look at me. I wanted to kiss her. Like few nights before. I miss Bellas lips on mine and I miss taste of her mouth. She tasted so sweet she tasted like passion and cherrys.

"I have a piano. I play sometimes. I can play guitar too." I shared my secret with her. Only Jessica and my parents knew about these things. I always kept them to myself. I always thought if I share these thing with anyone else I would be exposed, there would be nothing of myself left just for only me. But Bella had already shared so much with me so I didn't see the reason why I shouldnt tell her the truth.

"You play? Really?" I nodded and she removed herself from my arms. "Lets write a song together?Okay? Just for fun. Please." She pleaded and I nodded. If I wanted to win Bella over I should make her happy so if she wants to do it I will agree on that.

"So what should we write about?" She asked as soon as she came back holding a guitar in one hand and a notepad in other.

"About a girl." I said and smiled at her, she blushed like crazy.

"And a boy?" SHe teased me.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Okay dude. Lets do it."

**_February 11 2008_**

"Ready?" Bella asked me and I shook my head. I wasnt ready. My palms were sweaty and I was really nervous. Bella had told me that I play really good and that my voice is amazing but I really never done this in front of this many people. I collected my self and walked on the stage. Belle followed me. I sat down on the stool chair and waited for Bella to be ready.

When we wrote this it was clear taht Bella was thinkinga bout Jasper, but I was thinking about her. Only Bela didnt knew about the last took a spot next to me , I lowered the mic in front of me and Bella nodded that she was ready and I could start.

I sang the first lines with my eyes closed. I was pretty paranoid, but when I heard Bell joining me I felt released and it get easier to sing. I looked at her and never looked away.

_I find myself at your door, just like all those times before_  
_ I'm not sure how I got there, all roads they lead me here_  
_ I imagine you are home, in your room, all alone_  
_ And you open your eyes into mine, and everything feels better_

_ Right before your eyes, I'm breaking_  
_ No past, no reasons why_  
_ Just you and me_

_ This is the last time I'm asking you this_  
_ Put my name at the top of your list_  
_ This is the last time I'm asking you why_  
_ You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

_ You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before_  
_ You wear your best apology but I was there to watch you leave_  
_ And all the times I let you in, just for you to go again_  
_ Disappear, when you come back, everything is better_

_ And right before your eyes, I'm breaking_  
_ Run fast, nowhere to hide_  
_ Just you and me_

_ This is the last time I'm asking you this_  
_ Put my name at the top of your list_  
_ This is the last time I'm asking you why_  
_ You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

_ This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_  
_ This is the last time I say it's been you all along_  
_ This is the last time I let you in my door_  
_ This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore_

_ This is the last time I'm asking you this_  
_ Put my name at the top of your list_  
_ This is the last time I'm asking you why_  
_ You break my heart in the blink of an eye_

_ This is the last time I'm asking you less_  
_ Time I'm asking you less_  
_ Time I'm asking you this_

"Oh this was awesome. Who would think Eddie can sing." Emmet said patting me on shoulder.

"Please, how many times I have to tell you to stop calling me Eddie?" I spat at Emmet. He held his hands up in the air.

"Ow don't be so grumpy Eddie." Bella said and put her hand around my waist. That familiar spark again was there circling above us and I can bet she felt it too. Its impossible not to.

"Im not grumpy, you too know I hate that name." I said looking straight in Bellas chocolate-brown eyes.

"Okay- _E"_ Bella said rolling her eyes. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Come. I got you something." She raised her eyebrows but followed me outside the building to my car. I opened the car doors for her and she sat in.

"Put your seatbelt on. I'm taking you somewhere." I said.

'Where are you taking me? I though you said you got me something." She shifted in her seat so her body was facing me.

"I lied." Is aid with smirk.

"Cullen? I never took you for a liar." She said faking to be disappointed.

"SOrry. I lied for good reasons."

"No matter. Lie always is a lie." She said and I figured we weren't talking about my lies anymore so I didn't continue this conversation and turned back to look at the road.

Once I've reached the place where I was taking her I stopped my car.

"We are here." I said and got out of car to open doors for Bella. She looked at me suspiciously and then back at restaurant.

"I took you on a date." I said and she giggled. "what?"

"You know you could've just asked me out? But this is nice too. Thank you." She said kissing my cheek and I felt proud of my self. I earned a kiss from Bella. One small step closer to winning her over.


	16. Chapter 16

**February****_ 14 2008_**

**_BPOV_**

"Bella I'm here." I heard Edwards voice coming from downstairs. I smiled to myself. I felt all fluffy and happy. Few nights before Edward had taken me on a surprise date and that made my heart flatter a little. He trys so hard. This morning I took an extra time to do my make. I wanted to look prefect for _unknown reasons._

"Wow, Bella you look just gorges." He said when I entered the living room. He was standing there looking fantastic as ever, with his messy bronze hair and dazzling smile.

"These are for you. Happy Valentines day." He said handing me bouquet with multiple white roses.

"Oh my gad, thank you so much." I pulled him in to a hug. "I'm gonna put these into a water okay?" I said and walked to my kitchen to look for a vase. I've never expected for him to buy me flowers. On a Valentines day.

"Do you like them?" Edward asked leaning against the wall.

"Of course I do. You shouldnt have though." I said and he frowned.

"Why not? Every girl deserves flowers on Valentines day. Especially beautiful girls like you Bella." He said coming closer. I put the flowers in water and turned to face him. His emerald eyes were boring into mine, my mouth went dry and I wanted to kiss him so badly right now, I didn't know what was with me these days, all I could think about was Edwards kiss. I wasnt moping around anymore like I used to, I even deleted Jasper phone number from my phone and tried to avoid any contact with him by bringing Edward to our every practise.

"Good morning kids." My dad came in and shook hands with Edward and pulled me into a hug placing chaste kiss on the top of my head.

"So, big date today you two?" Charlie asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What?No."

"No? I thought you guys were dating? I would definitely love to have Edward as my son-in-law." I felt my cheeks turning into 10 shades of red.

"Right Charlie? But Bella here keeps refusing." Edward joked and popped the cookie in his mouth.

"Okay, that's enough. Lets go. Bye dad." I grabbed my coat and followed Edward outside.

"I keep refusing? Really? " I asked once we were in a car.

"Well yeah, you are so frigid."

"No I'm not and you know that"

"I know I know. So, but actually, there is this big date tonight. You and me Swan. Its happening." He said with his dazzling crooked smile.

"Oh there is?" I didn't know why but my hands were all sweaty now. _Was i nervous?Why?_

"Yep." He said popping the 'p' "I will pick you up at 6 and you will be wearing the most gorges dress okay?"

"Okay."

Once we got out of car Jessica rushed to us holding teddy bear in her hands."Look guys what Mike got me." She showed teddy basically in our faces nad jumped up and down like a child on Christmas eve.

"Thats bullshit. Look what I got for Bella." Edward said and walked over to his trunk. I was getting little confused. And then he pulled out huge _HUGE_ teddy bear. My mouth was hanging open. _Was he for real?_

"here you go my beautiful Bella." He said handing me bear who was almost the same size as me.

"Oh my god Cullen. Are you insane?" I tried to hold teddy with one hand and give Edward a hug with other hand. "thank you so much. It's so sweet."

"Guys, are you two dating?" Jessica asked looking at us suspiciously.

"No." I said carefully. We werent. So why was he doing all this?

"oh wow. " I turned around and saw little;e pixie coming our way. "Edward I never thought you could surprise a girl." She said eying the gigantic teddy.

"Well then I guess you don't know me at all." He joked.

"Where I'm gonna put this? Can we put this back in your car?" I asked turning at Edward.

"Sure thing babe." _Babe?_ Edward quickly reacted on his words. "I mean Bella." I nodded and we put the bear back in Edwards car.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded."See you guys at lunch." I waved goodbye to Jess and Ali.

"Roses now this and then a date, what are you up to?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Nothing." Hes aid and tried to hide his smile. I let it go, eventually I will find out.

Once we reached lockers me and Edward separated our ways because his locker was little bit further than mine.

"Seriously?" Could this guy could be more sweeter? There was heart-shaped box of chocolates sitting in my locker. My eyes suddenly started to water a little. He was so sweet and I felt guilty. I didn't deserve it. He was trying so hard t make me feel happy and he succeeded but that made me sadder. Only now I realized that Edward maybe has feeling for me and I felt like such a bitch for talking to him about how I felt about Jasper.

"So I heard you and Eddie are dating?" Rosalie said when she put her tray down on our table.

"What?No." She raised her eyebrows at me and then pursed her lips together before continuing to talk. "The guy is perfect Bella. Dont hung on Jasper. He will never do things like this for you. You know that. He is ass. But there." She pointed at Edward who was getting his lunch and right now was turned to face us and gave us a big smile." There is the guy who would dodge a bullet for you, he is so protective and careful around you, he knows all the right moves. I think you should really give him a chance." She said popping her fry in her mouth.

"So ladies, what are we talking about? Emmet sat down placing big wet kiss on Rosalies cheek.

"Boys." Rose said and leaned in to Emmet.

"Oh, I like to talk about boys too."

"No doubt you do." I said rolling my eyes.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged.

"Dont know, Edward is taking me on a date." Her lips turned in to a huge smile.

"Finaly, now thats what I'm talking about. Where he is taking you?"

"That is a secret." Edward said and sat down next to me.

"So Eddie, you do have a balls." Rosalie said and Edward glared at her.

"Of course I have balls, ask Bella she knows." _I couldn't believe he just said that._ He covered his mouth as soon as he understood what did he just said.

"You little slut." Rosalie shook her head with a big grin on her face and I glared at Cullen.

"So when did that happened?" Rose asked leaning closer to us.

"What happened?" Alice and jasper was now sitting down at our tabel.

"Bella was whoring it up with Cullen behind our backs." Rosalie said looking at Alice who looked totally surprised and then there was Jasper who looked pissed and I tought vein on his forehead was going to explode.

"It was about time, so are you guys like for real now?" Alice asked sitting on Jasper lap. I turned away.

"That was long time ago." He said and put his hand around my shoulders.

"How long ago?"

"Few months maybe, who remembers, it was when we pretended to be dating." I explained to them.

"So you kinda went with all this role play? You like role play?" Emmet was now interesting in this conversation.

"Can we just stop this conversation? We don't ask about your sex life and we probably doesn't even want to know." I said and tried not to think of images popping in my head.

"I thought you said you are not going on a date." Dad said once I asked him how I looked. I wanted night to be perfect because Edward had already done so much. I put on my favorite one-shoulder deep blue mini dress.

"I know, but I didn't knew at the time." I said spinning around. "So how do you like it?"

"You look beautiful as always. So with who are you going on a date?" He said eyeing me.

"Edward Cullen." I could tell dad wanted to smile and jump in the air, but he kept his lips in tight line and nodded, but I could see still his lips stretching into a smile.

"Dad. Just say it already."

"What? I'm just-I like Edward, he seems like a great guy and he's polite and he doesn't look like the guy who would take advantage of you and then break your heart. I trust him."

"Well, I'm glad you like him."

"Well it doesn't matter if I like him. Do _you_ like him?"

"I-" I was cut off my a doorbell. "That must be him."

"I will get that." I nodded and looked in the mirror one last time before walking to the living rom where dad and Edward was already standing. I smiled and shook my head when I saw another bouquet of roses in Edwards hands.

"You shouldnt have. You already gave me roses this morning." I said to him.

"Oh no, these are for Charlie." He said and I think my mouth was in perfect 'o' shape. "I'm just kidding." He handed me the roses and I smelled them. They smelled fantastic. I couldn't believe Edward was doing this all for me.

"Have a great night kids." Charlie wished us before we sat in car.

"Bella Italia" I read the name of the building. It was small italian restaurant.

"This." He said pointing to a restaurant once he opened car doors for me. "This, is only for us." HE said proudly taking my hand.

"What do you mean for us?"

"I rented it for the whole night." He said and my mouth dropped. Was e for real?He really thought you needs to do all this because it will impressed me.

"Edward its too much." I said holding his hand. His eyebrows pushed together.

"No. Its not. Please just enjoy the night. Okay? For me." I rolled my eyes and followed him inside. There in the middle of the restaurant was only one small table. In the middle of it was vase of roses and two glasses of champagne.

When I looked around i saw roses everywhere. Whole room was with roses. There were een rose pads on the floor. He walked me over to our table and I he took the chair out for me. I thanked him and sat down. The women came and light the candles. Not even on our table but all over the room.

"Hello, I will be your waitress for the night." The girl said approaching us. "My name is Savanna." She said politely.  
She left us the menu and poured the glasses with champagne. We thanked her and she left us telling she will come back later to take our orders.

"Edward this really is too much, all these roses and candles. How did you came up with that?"

"I just wanted to make it perfect for you. I really like you Bella." Once he said it I started to fella ll this weight on my shoulders. He liked me, he's done so much for me and I feel like total bitch for letting him.

"Are you ready to order?" We both ordered and ate in silence. I could tell he was nervous, because when he were he was silent.

Savanna came back and took our empty plates and we thanked her.

"So, I was hoping for a dance?" He said stooding up and holding his hand in front of me. I took it and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. This familiar spark was right there between us. I knew we both knew we had that spark, so the weight on my shoulders started to get heavier.

"I'm really glad I met you." He whispered in my ear and I let out a shaky breath. I felt it coming. I knew he wanted it and I knew he will ask me to be his girlfriend and I had no fucking idea that I wanted it. I knew there is no doubt that I liked him and there is no doubt that we would make this perfect couple and all that, but all good things must have come to and end right?

"I am really glad I met you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**February****_ 17 2008_**

**_EPOV_**

"Edward?" I heard my sisters soft voice coming from hallway. "Can I com in?" She slowly opened the doors and closed them softly.

"I didn't say you can come in." I said putting down my guitar.

"Well you didn't say I can't either." She said jumping on my bed. I kept my gaze on the swinging trees outside my window wall. Its been a few gloomy days here in forks. Just dark cover of clouds,wind,rain and broken hearts.

"Have you talked to her yet?" I shook my head in denial. I havent talked to her since the Valentines day. I thought our night was going wonderful. I guess I was wrong.

"I don't think I want to even see her." I felt limp in my throat. I swallowed it back down. I wasnt going to cry about a girl.

"I did." Of course she did. "She said she's really sorry, but you really confused her and said things she wasnt ready to hear. What did you say to her? Edward?"

"It doesn't matter." I said dropping my head in my hands. She made her choice.

"Okay. I will go now. Dinner will be ready soon." I nodded and she stood up, but before walking out she said one more thing. "She will come around, you just need to make her understand."

Make her to understand. How do I make her? Sometime its seems she doesn't even listen to anyone else. Suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yo man its me Em, listen me and Jasper and Mike of course are hanging out later today, maybe you want to join?I havent seen you for few days, you ditched school today and -" I cut him off.

"Where are we hanging out?"

"At Charlies." I told I will meet them there and hung up. I wasnt trilled about Jasper being there, but it wasnt his fault that I fell for the wrong girl.

Since it was monday Charlies's was pretty empty. I made my way to the boys who already were sitting at our usual table sipping drinks.

"hey." I said and sat down in my usual spot.

"Yo, we were just talking about-" Emmets phone beeped cutting him off. He took out two phones and after looking at them put one back in his pocket.

"Why do you have two phones?" I asked eying him.

"This one is for Tanya."

"Tanya?"

"Well yeah, you remember?Blackmail her? That shit got interesting,wait till you see her tomorrow."

"Emmet dude, that was supposed to be a joke." I said to him.

"I know, but she's so dumb I decided to play around with her. I already got her going out and a date with Eric Yorkie. That chess club king was full with glee when Tanya went up to him and asked him out." He laughed holding hos stomach and I still sat there dumfounded.

"Okay, but. How did you even? What do you have on her? Do you even have something on her?MAn if she figures this out your dead meat." I laughed. How could he even managed to do it for this long?

"Man I have so much on her you wont even believe me. But I can't tell you." He said eying Newton.

"Emmet you will get in trouble for messing with the queen B." Jasper finally spoke.

"I don't care, Rose will protect me." He said with smug smile on his face.

"Okay, I will go get some drinks, what are your poison for today Cullen?"

"Just take whatever you are getting."

"So, Cullen, me and Emmet have been talking and you have great voice and skills, so we thought maybe you would want to join the Twilight?" Jasper asked leaning closer resting his hands on his knees.

"I don't know about that." _I don't know if I want to spend 3 hours with you and Bella in the same room._

"Okay, but you should really think about it. I think _Bella_ would like it too."

"Yeah." I said and hoped Emmet would be back soon.

"So Cullen I heard you took Bella on a very romantic date friday night. How did that go?" Newton asked sensing tension between me and Jasper, sad he didn't knew tension was because of certain girl named _Bella_.

"Yeah Cullen? Have was your date?" Jasper asked, but I could bet he knew already.

"Better than expected." I said and faked a smile and was happy Emmet was back holding bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands.

"Here we go. Jacob was piece of work but I got him to sell us a bottle. " He said proudly and pouring it in glasses.

"Oh that's fantastic." Mike said clapping his hands together.

After few shots mixed with beers we all were pretty drunk and not in the condition to drive so now we were stuck here while Rosalie comes and gets us. Until that, we gulped down two more beers each.

**BPOV**

I was lying in my bed with my eyes glued to the ceilings. My head was spinning and I felt sick. I wanted to cry, but I was done being little pathetic girl.

I was done with this love shit around me. I let Jasper play me like a plastic doll. Now Edward comes nad think he will be the one who swoops me off my feet and will leave me after he will be done playing nice guy. I know I was being nosy when I looked at the text n Edwards phone,but I'm glad I did. It was text from Alice which said - _So hows the mission "Keep Bella away from Jasper so Alice can make him fall in love with her" is going?" _And then he sits there and acts like it's not true and says he has no idea what I'm talking about.

He was just another boy who wanted to play with me. And he did a pretty great job. For one moment I really thought I mean something to him. But here we go again.

_tap_ I sat up in my bed and tried to listen what was that.

_tap-tap tap_ I sat there for another minute and I heard nothing. I figured it was the wind messing around with the trees.

_thud!_ I jumped out of my bed_. _I slowly walked near my balcony and tried not to scream when I saw mans figure through the glass door. I grabbed the hairspray which was on my dresser next to me and waited for robber to bring it! I was ready nad I wasnt afraid._ I think.  
_Then i felt the familiar scent and it calmed me. I put the spray down and opened my balcony door. There he stood. Looking sullen and with his hands in his pockets. I immediately felt sorry for him.

"what re you doing here?" I asked pulling him in because it was fucking cold out there.

"I-" I sighed and looked up at me. I walked closer to him and I could see his eyes were glassy.

"Are you drunk? Are you? DId you drove here? Are you insane?" I was almost yelling at him.

"No. Rose drove. I. I wanted to see you. I shouldnt even bother, but I meant every word I said that night." He said coming closer and I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Did you?" I sensed anger coming back. " Did you really?"

"I don't know what happened? I came back and you suddenly were all angry and-" I stopped him there.

"You don't have to lie anymore. I know about your plan, you keep me away from JAsper so Alice could get him all to herself. I'm wondering, when her plan finally worked and she got him, what were you planing to dow with me?" He pushed his eyebrows together nad tried to stand straight.

"Bella what plan?"

"When you went to kitchen for more strawberries, I wanted to call dad and tell him I will be late, but my phone was dead, so I thought I will borrow yours, then you received text msg from Alice. She was asking how your plan was working. You know - keeping me away from Jasper while she can get her hands on him."

"No Bella-" I cut him off.

"No. don't. You dont have to pretend anymore you know. I get it. You wanted to help your friend out. it's no big deal, though I thought I'm your friend too."

I said sitting down on my bed. Edward came closer and leaned in front of me. He took my hands in his and kissed them.

"It wasnt like that. I admit. I promised to keep you away from him, but she promised to keep him away from you was all for both of us. Me and Alice - we have always looked out for each other and it just happened that this time we shared the same problem - we both fell in love with people who already were in love withe ach other." He said looking at me. I looked in his glassy eyes and they were full of sorrow and my heart broke for him. _If only I would've met him first._

"But I meant every word I have ever said to you. It's all real. Everything."

"I believe you." I said caressing his cheek with one hand.

"So you forgive me?" I nodded and he smiled kissing my hands.


	18. Chapter 18

**February****_ 17 2008_**

"Are you fo real?" I asked Edward when he told me about Emmet still blackmailing Tanya. I actually never thought he will remember it.

When he came by last night - he never left. We sat on my bed and talked for hours. It was 5 in the morning and sun was creeping up. We havent slept all night and I already knew I would regret it when I will have to sit through all 6 classes today.

"Yes. I mean, what does he have on her?" He laughed leaning his head back. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble though."

"He wont,I mean it's not like he blackmails her for money or he helds someone hostage." I chuckled.

"I hope not." Edward agreed. There was moment of silence and I decided to broke it.

"I'm glad we sorted things out." I told leaning my head against his shoulder. He was soft and warm. It always felt so easy with him. Like we were meant to be.

"Yeah,me too. I was really confused why you suddenly went all bitchy on me. But then again - its you." I gasped.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm joking Bella." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night."

"Its okay. It's not like we have school today." I said sarcastic. Then I remembered what he had said last night. "Did you really mean it? When you said that you are in love with me?" I didn't look up. I suddenly felt stupid for even asking him that.

"Yes." I wasnt sure how to respond so I didn't say anything. I wasnt sure if I was in love with him. He was great and all, but I felt like it's too suden for me to fall out of love with someone else and then fall in love with another guy.

"I think I should go. I need to sneak back in-house so Esmé wont find out that I didn't spend night home." He said getting up. I suddenly felt cold without him near me.

"I think she will figure it out when she realizes your car isn't home." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"I will see you at school okay?" He asked before exiting my room.

"Sure." I waved him goodbye and leaned down on my bed. I felt lonely and I missed Edward immediately. Maybe I was falling in love with him. Maybe I just didn't want to admit it.

I decided that there is no chance for me to fall in sleep so I got up and got ready, I took a shower and after blow dried my hair I spend half an hour trying to decided what I'm gonna wear today. Suddenly everything wasnt good enough. For unknown reasons again I wanted to look better that usual. So I went with the deep blue blouse with 1/sleeves and deep V neck and with skinny black jeans. I put on little mascara and pink lipgloss.I usually didn't wear lip gloss to school, but I wanted to look pretty today.

"Is it just me or Tanya's boobs seems smaller?" I asked sitting down at our lunch table.

"No. They are." Rosalie said eying her when she made her way to sit with...Eric?

"So this is what you meant when you told us to wait to see her today. I'm only thinking how did you managed that?" Edward asked to Emmet.

"Easy peasy. I told to take her stuffing out so I will tell anyone about that little thing I have on her." He answered Edwards question. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"hey, you dated that girl Cullen? How did you never told us her boobs isn't real?" Emmet narrowed her eyes.

"Because."

"Because? Cullen you didn't get to second base?" I laughed and he glared at me.

"Its 8th grade all over again?Ijust wasnt interested in her in that way. " He said not taking his eyes away from mine.

"I think you should stop Emmet." Rosalie said. "Its getting humiliating and besides don't you have better things to do?"

"Okay okay babe. I will stop. So Cullen, Jasper said he already told you about us wanting you to join us. Are you in?"

"Join where?" I asked curious.

"Twilight. You guys really sounded awesome that night and we got into thinking and decided to included Cullen too. " Em explained and I leaned back in my chair. They wanted Edward to join us? Why didn't no one asked me about this? It wasnt like I didn't wanted him too join I just though my opinion matter too, so that little upset me, but still - i was happy about that.

"Thats great." I smiled at Edward and he smiled back at me. We looked at each other for little bit longer than needed. I felt my cheeks burn from my blush and I teared my gaze away from him. It was no longer a secret that Edward liked me and it was no secret that I liked him too. A lot.

**EPOV**

I was on my way to my first practice with Twilight. I wasnt sure how it will turn out but I was happy to spend more time with Bella. I already went along with her to their practices before, but it wasnt just _that._Mostly I sat there and let them do their thing, but now I was part of it, even if it was silly little garage band,still this meant I got to do something with the girl I loved.

I about to walk in when I hear yelling. "No! You don't get to say that you love me." It was Bella, I knew I shouldnt listen, but I couldn't help myself. "I love you. With all my heart since I can remember, but you just-" I felt my breath catch in my throat. "You know what, never mind, I don't want to see you so dont even think about coming here!You broek my heart." The yelling stopped. I never heard another voice so I assumed she was talking on the phone. I was about to leave when-

"Yo Cullen. You are here,why don't you go in already?" Emmet asked eying me suspiciously. "Is everything okay?" I nodded and walked in with him. Bella was alone there.

"Jasper isnt heer?" Emmet asked.

"No, he called and he wont be coming today." Bella said. So she was talking with Jasper. I felt like such a fool for thinking it was over for them. Of course, how could it be over for them,they are clearly meant to be.

"Oh well, we can live without him." Emmet joked and set up his drums. I watched Bella, her eyes were red I assumed from crying. I laughed silently to myself. How did that bastard managed to wrap her around his little finger?

"Okay Edward, catch up if you can." Emmet said. "1 2 3" He started to play his drums and I tried to catch up but my mind were racing all around this Bella shit. I couldn't focus on this.

"Its okay." Emmet said and Bella looked at me worried.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Bella said coming closer. I took a step back and told her its nothing. Bellas phone called and she said Charlie wanted her home,it was something important so she left us.

"Whats up dude?" I shook my head. I wasnt going to wine to Emmet about my love life.

"Come on. Its Bella isn't it? What is it this time?" He said throwing me jar of coke.

"With her I don't even know. If I think everything is great it comes out it's not. I can't follow to what is going on in her head. One day she's all in next day she's out."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know what I mean. It's so fucking fucked up. Everything. Everything with Bella is complicated. I do apparently anything isn't enough for her. But she just wont stop loving Jasper."

"So I understand you had done some homework on those two? You don't have to worry about that. They are never ever going to be together. "

"How can you be so sure?"

"I mean, if they wanted to be together, they would be,right? But they not." He said taking sip of his coke. Maybe he was right, but that still doesn't change what I heard earlier,she loves him no matter what he does.

"okay, its none of my business, I just hope you guys figure this out, you would make a great couple."

**February****_ 20_ 2008 **

"Thank you,thank you." Emmet said in mic. "Okay so, tonight we will introduce you to our newest member, Edward Cullen and we will play his own song." He said and everybody applauded again.

Emmet walked back to his drums and I started to play. I wrote this about Bella, Emmet helped me with music and we got this done just in few days. He said its the best way to make Bella understand what she's doing. I daubt she will ever understand, but it was worth a shot,right?

I started to sing and my eyes glued with Bellas immediately. She didnt tear her gaze away but kept looking at me straight in the eyes.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

That was true, Bella was clueless about anything what happeend around her. About Jasper just playing her and about me being just her friend.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

_He's everything you want_  
_He's everything you need_  
_He's everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_He says all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But he means nothing to you_  
_And you don't know why_

_You're waiting for someone_  
_To put you together_  
_You're waiting for someone to push you away_  
_There's always another wound to discover_  
_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

___He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
_

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
_

___He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
_

_I am everything you want_  
_I am everything you need_  
_I am everything inside of you_  
_That you wish you could be_  
_I say all the right things_  
_At exactly the right time_  
_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_  
_And I don't know why_  
_Why_  
_I don't know_

Lyrics spoke for themself so I just hoped Bella got them pretty clear.

"Thank you." I said and walked off the stage. Girls were screaming and I heard loud applauses coming from people. I smiled to myself, because I felt proud. Proud of everyone enjoying my music and proud finally getting it out in the open. I hoped she will open her eyes and finally understands that everything she wants is already waiting for her.


	19. Chapter 19

**_March 13 2008 _**

**BPOV **

"Thats disgusting." I said dropping my sandwich back on my plate. Since that night Edward had sung that song the girls were all over him and of course he was all over them too. And here I tought he's the perfect guy and I should really give him a chance and when I finally come to my senses he's the new Casanova. But I get it. I made him wait too long.

"I know." Alice said following my gaze where Edward sat with some blond bimbo on his lap and sucking her face off. I wanted to go and punched that girl in face. They tore apart for few seconds and in those seconds Edwards eyes locked with mine and when the girl smashed her lips back to Edwards he kept looking at me. _Sick bastard._ But who am I to blame him,right? I turned away from them.

"I'm ashamed that he's my brother." Jessica said making face. "I mean - what the hell happened?" She sighed nad turned back to her lunch.

"Whats up dudes?" Emmet said and sat down with Mike and Jasper following him. They sat down too.

"Nothing. Watching dirty porn in front of us." Jessica said making disgusting face again .

"He will get over himself and stop being jerk. Its Edward we are talking about, we all know he's not like that." Alice said leaning into Jasper nad he swung his ar around her shoulders. I felt surprise how it didn't bother me anymore. Well it did, but only the part when he string me alone while he was with Alice.

"He's just acting out." Emmet said looking straight at me.

"Well he better stop acting out because its making me sick." Jessica said. I stole another glance at Edward and my appetite disappeared for good.

"I think I'm done with lunch for today." I said and got up. "See you guys later." Alice and Rosalie waved me goodbyes and I took my tray and threw in the trash. I walked as fast as possible to get out of there.

I knew something was up when he came to band practice and he looked all pale and upset. I just don't know what I did wrong? We have been fine all day and then he goes and acts all mad at me and he sings that stupid song that made me feel like I was totally clueless about everything.

I mean I was clueless, but just a little bit. I was mostly afraid that he will turn out well - just as he is now. Total jerk. I was on my way to my car, I wasnt in the mood to go back there becaus I had class with slut Edward and that's the least I need.

"Bella!" _Fantastic. _"Bella wait!"

"What?" I stopped and turned around to face him.

"where are you going?"

"Its non of your business." I turned around and started to walk but he grabbed me by my wrist.

"Wait please. Whats going on?"

"It's really non of your business Jasper." I jerked my hand away from him and walked to my car leaving him there. I wasnt in the mood for whatever he wants tos ay to me because if it wasnt for him - maybe I would be with Edward long ago.

"Bella just common,please. I need to talk to you." He followed me in quick step.

"One minute." I stopped and crossed my hands. He calmed down his breathing, I figured he ran all this this way from cafeteria. He swalowed and looked me in teh eyes.

"I just. I love you. You know that-" I cut him off. _from where this is coming form?_

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I think I saw red. How could he dare even say that? Where did he had idea to even _think_ he could say that to me.

"Listen. I love you. And I will never stop loving you and I just wanted to tell you that me and Alice are getting pretty serious so I wanted to know if its okay with you?" Was he for real?

"Maybe you should have asked me that before you started to fuck Alice while I was still seeing you." Suddenly I realized we weren't alone in parking lot and all eyes were on us and i think my face was deep red.

"Can we go somewhere?To talk? I really want things to clear between us." He said putting is hands on my shoulders and leaning closer. Our faces were just a few inches apart and my body reacted - I pushed him away. I wasnt his doll anymore.

"No. We are done and have been done for a while. There is nothing to talk about." I said and run to my car. It was more than clear that my obsession with Jasper wasnt healthy nad I've done with him.

I was so angry at him for even talking to me. Whenever we talked it was just when we played music together or to be polite in front everybody else. We havent even been together alone so long, last time I spoke to him when we were alone was months ago. So I didn't see why he thinks he needs to sort something out with me. I was just fine.

I started my car and pulled out of schools parking lot. I had no idea where i was going, I just wanted to be out of there.

I thought thing between me and Edward were going places, the way I felt so close to him when he held me and I felt we were meant to be but now I could barely breathe because everything hurts.

Tears rolled down my face as I stopped my car and cried. It suddenly all sank in. I was too late. I was in love with Edward and I was too late. He got sick of waiting for me and it kills me now seeing him with all those girls hanging on his arm. I grabbed my car wheel tight with both hands and cried resting my head on my car wheel. I was so stupid. I shouldve figure this out long time ago. When I first saw him my heart basically stopped. I shook it off and went on like it was nothing, because I was so stupid and thought me and Jasper are going somewhere, but Edward is the one. He's the one nad he's not mine. he doesn't even want anymore.

I was in love with Edward Cullen and he didn't even cared for me anymore.

**EPOV **

_**Flasback.** _

_"Oh my god brother. It was awesome. Song was awesome." Jessica was hugging me so tight I thought she will gonna crush my bones._

_"Was it for Bella?" She whispered so only I could hear. I nodded and she grinned like a child._

_"Yeah dude, you were great. I think you should really continue."Alice said with huge smile on her face. She was sucker for musicians. I knew that._

_"I'm glad you liked it." My eyes searched for Bella. I was wondering what she felt about that song. I was wondering if she understood what I meant to say, but she wasnt nowhere to be found. I looked down on arm-chair but her stuff wasnt here also so I figured she's gone._

_"Hey, where is Bella?" I asked leaning closer to Jessica so she could hear me._

_"Oh, she went home, said something important." I nodded nad grabbed my car keys.I was going to see her and talk to her. I knew I heard that conversation with Jasper, but maybe if I talk to her we can work this out. Maybe she likes me and she's willing to give us a chance.  
_

_In less than and hour I was parked outside Bellas house, but I wasnt the only one. There was also black BMW X6 , Jaspers BMW. My heart suffocated when I looked at the windows. Through the curtains I could see someone kissing. A girl and a boy. Its was clear than day what was happening. _

_I felt stupid about myself. Shes just as same as he is. _

"Oh my god you are such a good kisser." The blond girl in my lap said before plastering her lips on mine again. I didn't close my eyes,because they were glued with chocolate-brown ones.I wasnt strong enough to tear away. Not even when I felt my heart aching because of the look on her face was pure disgust. She was disgusted with me. But who is she to have right to that way? I should be the one disgusted with her. I pulled away from the blond girl. I saw Jessica making the same face as Bella. then I saw Jasper putting his hand around Alice's shoulders. _What motherfucker. He fucks all he wants with them both._

Bella suddenly stood up and sprinted out of cafeteria,after a few moments I saw Jasper running out of cafeteria too. I shook my head and turned back to the blond girl.

"Oh, maybe we should take this somewhere else." She said sliding her fingers down my stomach. She put small kisses on my neck and I gave in.

"We could do that." I said and followed her out of cafeteria. She was leading me to the parking lot so I assumed we were going to her car, but then she stopped. I heard yelling and I turned to direction from where it was coming from.

"Listen. I love you. And I will never stop loving you and I just wanted to tell you that me and Alice are getting pretty serious so I wanted to know if its okay with you?" It was Jasper and Bella. Everybody were looking at them with their mouths wide open. I glanced at Bella, her face was full with anger and I thought she will punch Jasper in the face. I actually hoped she would do that.

"Maybe you should have asked me that before you started to fuck Alice while I was still seeing you." Bella yelled at him.

"Can we go somewhere?To talk? I really want things to clear between us."

"No. We are done and have been done for a while. There is nothing to talk about." She yelled at him and run to her car. Jasper kicked the car next to him and run off too. I laughed to myself. they both just pathetic persons.

I stole onelast glance at Bellas car before letting the blond go. Nomatter how angry i was at her I felt bad for her. So I did one thing I felt like I should do.


	20. Chapter 20

**_February 16 2013_**

**BPOV **

"So,he have a fiance?" I nodded. Rose raised her eyebrows and put her cup of coffee down on the glass table. I let Edward take Caroline for the weekend and Rosalie came by to see how I am doing with all this.

"Whats her name?" She asked curious.

"Kate something. I didn't pay much attention to it, I kinda was shocked when he told me that. I mean, I don't know, I thought-"

"You thought he's still single?"

"Yeah." I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Bella? Are you okay? Youre not getting upset over him are you?" Rose asked in worried voice. I looked back at her giving her tight smile.

"I don't know. I just. I havent slept at all since the night I saw him. All those memories came back. All of it. I remembered how hard it was for us to finally get together and out of all that highschool drama, I remembered how good we had it until he suddenly changed and I was even sure I knew that person anymore and then I found him in bed with her. And the smile on her face." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "I remember our last conversation like it was yesterday. And here we are - I havent seen him for 4 year and he has a daughter. I can't imagine how his world turned upside down, it's probably more easy or me."

"Yeah, he was probably shocked. And what does his fiancé think about this situation?Have you met her?"

"No. But for what I heard from Emmet she's not thrilled." I chuckled and took a sip from my coffee. It turned out that Emmet wasnt cheating on Rose. He was seeing Edward. He run into him one day and he kinda kept it a secret from us because he wasnt sure if Edward will stick around if he founds out he has a daughter and Emmet was just trying to figure out if Edward is in good place in his life before telling me about him. But I guess life planned differently.

"So,where was he all those years?" Rosalie asked curious.

"I don't know. I didn't asked." I said biting my lip.

"Well remember to ask him at dinner tonight." She said with smirk on her face. Edward had asked me on dinner tonight because he wanted to talk and catch up on what he had missed, mostly about Caroline.

"Okay," Rose looked at her expensive watch around her wrist."-I have to go. I have this meeting, see you tomorrow at cake tasting?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'm your bride of honor, its my job be right there with you."

"Thank you. Okay, I hope to get juicy deeds about tonight." She winked an eye at me.

" engaged and besides I'm not going to that place with him. He cheated on me. I know it was highschool, but once a cheater - always a cheater."

"Okay okay." I walked Rose till the elevator and kissed her cheek on goodbye.

I felt butterfly's dancing in my stomach. Week ago I wouldn't thought I will be going on a date with Edward Cullen.

I was really happy Caroline didn't have any problem with him. She was happy she had two daddy's now. I heard my daughters giggles coming from the hall when I walked down the stairs I saw Edward standing there with Caroline in his arms.

"Mum!" She yelled and Edward put her down and she run up to me in my arms.

"Hey sweety how was your weekend with daddy?" I asked placing kisses on her cheeks. Edward came closer smiling and I could see the same spark in his eyes when I first told him I loved him. I suddenly felt all warm inside. But I ignored it.

"Daddy is cool. We did lats of stuff." She said reaching out to Edward with her small hand which made me go closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. We were standing just an inches apart from each other and the same spark danced around us. And I only then realized he havent spoken a word yet.

"Edward?" I said and he looked in my eyes and my breath catched in my throat.

"How was it? Was she great?" i asked when I finally got my voice back.

"Of course. Shes great kid Bella." He said caressing Carolines hair.

"Did your fiancé met her?"

"No. I thought its better she gets to know me and her aunt and grandparents first. Kate isn't the biggest fan of kids anyways." He said and that made me worried.

"If she isn't how do you think your relationships with Caroline work ?"

"Well, I don't live with Kate so its cool for now. But Kate will come around. It's not like Caroline could go away,she's my daughter and for now on she's my only priority. The first on the top of my list." He said and brought back memories when we sang that song together. Only now I realized he was in love with me already. I just was too blind to see it,or in denial,who knows. I had a pretty messed up mind back then.

"I should go put Caroline down for the nap. See you tonight?"

"Sure, I will pick you up?"

"That would be great. Bye Edward." I said and watched him leave. Once he was gone I went upstairs nad put Caroline in bed. She told me how great weekend she had and I smiled thinking about that she finally gets to know her real dad and she will know how great person he is ignoring the fact that somewhere along the way he changed a lot, but it seemed to me like he was totally different from that person.

"Bella are you sure?" Jasper asked one more time.

"Jasper he's the father of my child. I have to see him. It's out of question." I said and paced around the room looking all over for my other shoe.

"Here." Jasper said holding the shoe in his arms. I thanked him and took it.

"It's just. He hurt you Bella."

"You hurt me too, but here you are, totally different person. You asked for forgiveness and I forgave you." I pointed out and he dropped his eyes on the ground.

"Just be careful okay?"

"Of course. It's not like I'm going to marry him now. I'm just going on dinner to talk about Caroline." I said standing in front of Jasper.

"Okay." He said pulling me in to a hug.

"Miss Isabella, there is Mister Cullen waiting for you." Angela informed me. Jasper rolled his eyes and I gave him warning look.I said bye to Caroline and Jasper and went downstairs. Jasper didn't bother to come down with me to say 'hi' to Edward. Although I though he would come to just rub himself in Edwards face, to show him that he was here with me all those years, but for surprise he didn't. And I was thankful for that. I didnt wanted to repeat highschool.

"You look beautiful." He said once I was in front of him. I was wearing no-sleeve blood-red cocktail dress with red high heels and my hair was down.

"Thank you." I said and put on my coat and Edward helped me with it.

"Lets go." We stepped in the elevator and suddenly it felt weird and awkward. We stood so close in this small box not talking to each other. I just hopped we don't get stuck, that would make this all more awkward than it is.

After few minutes of driving the car stopped. I was pretty impressed when he came to pick me up with his limo. So he probably got it good. I thanked him when he helped me step out of car.

We walked in this small and cosy restaurant and that brought back memories of our date on Valentines day. I never thought of any of what had happened between us through the years, but lately its all have been coming back nad making me feel the feelings I wasnt ready to feel again.

"You look really amazing." He said once we were seated down.

"You said something like that already, but thank you." The waitress came to our table and took our orders.

"So, how did your fiancé felt about you taking your ex to the dinner?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"She wasnt happy, but she needs to understand that you're back in my life and Caroline now is in my life and you two aren't going anywhere." He said reaching out to put his hand on mine. I wanted to pull it away but I didnt. It was just a gesture,it didn't mean anything.

"I hope she will get used to it. I bet it's really hard for her." I couldn't imagine if my fiancé would come back home one day telling me he has a daughter he didn't even knew about until.

"So, how are you? I heard you own a business?" He asked taking his hand away from mine and I missed it already.

"Yeah, I own B&B, cloth designing company. So how about you? WHere did you go after graduation?"

"I was in.." His phone ran cutting him off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. thank you all for reading this story :) I'm really glad you are enjoying it, or at least I think you are,I don't know :) I started to write another story. Its called Twisted Love. Feel free to check it out and leave a comment of what you think of it.  
**

**Have a nice day xoxox**

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said returning back. "That was Kate." I nodded and took a sip from my wine. He gave me a tight smile.

"So, you didn't have a chance to answer my question. Where did you go? Where were you all this time?"I was eager to find out. he just of them. Even Jessica didnt said goodbye to us.

"I..am..I was in rehab." I think my eyes popped out.

"In rehab? Why?"

"I was addicted. To drugs." He said in weak voice. "Thats why I started to act all weird in senior year." I couldn't believe one word he was I felt like I don't een know this person.

"Are you fucking kidding me?Why didn't you tell you were using?Why you were using?" I was shocked that I didn't figure this out at the time.

"I just. I don't know. When I started to play in football team ,it put so much pressure on me,all colleges wanted me to go play for them and I felt I started to hang out with Laurent it kinda happened.I'm sorry."He said in a pleading voice. I still sat there shocked.

"I just. I can't believe you didn't tell me this. I can't believe I didn't suspect it." I felt so confused and guilty at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up everything." He said dropping his eyes down.

"I..its a lot to process." I told him honestly. I never thought Edward would use drugs. I thought he's not the type. It just turned out I didn't knew him too well.

"I know."

"I think I want to go home.I just...you are not using anymore right?Because if you are I can't let you -"

"I'm not. Bella. I'm clean.I overdosed when you broke up with me and Carlisle shipped me off to europe to rehab." My mouth was hanging open.

"You what?" My head was spinning. I couldn't believe this.

"I lost you and I thoug-"

"You thought what?That killing yourself would make it better?"I stood up and started to walk away. Edward followed me out. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I could face him.

"Bella please. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. I was stupid." I didn't knew what came over me but I slapped him. hard. He rubbed his face with his hand. "I deserved that I guess." I nodded and slapped him one more time, the third time I tried he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Will you stop?" I put my hand down and glared at him. I felt like a teenager again. Angry at whole world. If he wouldn't be using we would still be together. Raising our would be real family.

"Why didn't you told me when we last spoke?" I asked him. He leant against the wall and stared down at his feet.

"I thought you would hate me more. You were already angry. But I swear. When I slept with her I was spaced out, I was on drugs, I can't remember a shit,not even how I got there." He said bringing up unpleasant memories and I swallowed back tears.

"I want to go home."

After a long drive that seemed like forever, I was under covers in my bed looking at my ceilings. I thought our conversation through and through. I thought about our senior year. I searched for something that would point out that he was using drugs, but I couldn't find anything. Actually I didn't see him much that last year. Well I saw him, but mostly he was at practice or hanging out with Laurent and Victoria.

"This tastes awesome."Rose said giving me bite of the cake. I took it. I couldn't concentrate on the taste,all I could do was thinking about last night and what Edward had told me.

"Yeah, this is tasty." I said. We have been tasting cakes for two hours now. I thought I will need to spend whole day in the gym if we keep up like this.

"Okay, I think I've decided." Thank god.

"We will take this one." She said to a women. Then she turned back at me. "So, Emmett wants to ask Edward to the dinner tonight, he wanted to make sure that you are okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Just checking things with you." She said and opened the purse to search for something.

"Its fine with me."

"I have an hour free, we should go to lunch." She said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Lunch?After eating cakes for 2 hours you still want lunch?"

"Please,I could eat a bear right now." She said linking her hand with mine.

"Okay,lunch it is." I said and followed her out of building. We decided to have lunch near the place she had her meeting. It was small dinner with cozy arm chairs and very modern design.

"So, you forgot to tell me how your dinner went." I knew she was dieing find out.

"It went differently that I expected." I said taking a bite of my salad.

"What do you mean?"

"I found out where he was in rehab, apparently my boyfriend was drug addict and I had no fucking idea about it." I said not so proud of myself.

"You are fucking kidding right?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Nop. Can you believe it?How could I not suspect something?"

"I mean, he was suddenly al weird, but drugs?Ive never thought Edward could-"She stopped in the mid sentence looking somewhere behind me. "Dont turn around but there he is,with his fiance."She whispered.

I took my purse and took out my mirror, I pretended to check my make up while trying to see him and who was this women he was about to marry. And i froze when I saw her face.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh my god." I said when I dragged Rosalie out of the cafeteria through the back door. I was out of breath.

"What is it Bella?Who is she that she freaked you out this much?" She asked curious.

"It's so fucked up. Oh my god." I stood up and took in a deep breaths. "This is Kate Williams. Shes my secretary. Oh my god. What do I do now?" I said looking hopelessly at Rosalie. My ex and my daughters father was marrying my secretary.

"You have to fire her." Rosalie said looking at me with her eyes wide open.

"I can't just fire her. Shes pretty great at her job." I was pacing around with my left hand on my forehead and right hand on my hip.I wanted to screem and cry.

"Yeah, but she is about to marry Edward and she will be Carolinas step mom who hates kids. Bella. Its awful. " Rosalie looked more worried than me.

"Oh my god you are right. I will have to work with her and she will help Edward risie my child. What do I do Rose?" I looked at her waiting for some great advice but it never came.

"I don't know. Lets get you home. I have this meeting, but I will call Jasper to pick you up." She said and searched for her phone.I couldnt breath. I was confused and my breath was catching in my throat.

Jasper got there as fast as he could and on the way to my home we didn't spoke a word.

_Flashback_

_March 13 2008 _

_I was crying in my car when I heard a light top at my window. Even with my eyes blury I knew it was Edward. I wiped away my tears and rolled down my window._

_"What do you want?" I tried not to cry._

_"I went after you. I heard your fight with Jasper and I just needed to know that you are okay." He said looking at me like I was about to break down.I swallowed back my tears and spoke._

_"I'm fine."_

_"You are not. You are crying. He made you upset." I chuckled._

_"No. You made me upset." He looked at me and didn't said anything for a moment._

_"Please step out of the car."_

_I don't know why but I did as he told me to do. I stepped out of the car even though it was pouring outside. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes._

_"If I made you upset you shouldve told me not yell at Jasper in front of the whole school. I don't get you Bella. You are the most complicated girl who I've ever me. One day your all in and the next day you're out. I do anything,anything you want. But that's not good enough!" He let his hands down and run his fingers through his hair. "What do you want from me?" he looked at me like he just lost his last hope and the world was crushing around him. "Tell me how to make you love me?"_

_"You don't have to do anything to make me love you." He shook his head._

_"Of course. because you are so in love with Jasper." He punched my truck. "Damn it Bella. I love you!" He walked closer to me and now I was trapped between him and my car._

_"If you love me them why you completely ignored me for three weeks? Huh? You are the same. One day you are all in and the next day you are out!" The day at t he practice,when you first came to play with us. You suddenly started to act all weird and was that all about?" I looked in his eyes nad he laughed in my face baking away from me._

_"I heard you speaking with Jasper. How you told him that he doesn't get to tell you that he loves you and he broke your heart and all that shit. I just decided that there is nothing I could do. Your heart belongs to him not me."_

_"I've never said that to him. That day when you came, I was talking with my mom. She left us and she called that day and said that she wanted to see me and I told her that she broke my heart when she left and that I don't want her to come here." I was looking at him and his lips parted and he let out a trembling breath. "Edward I'm so over Jasper and his games. I'm not in love with him and I doubt that I ever was. I was just young and naïve and you know Jasper, how he draws people in." _

_"Are you for real now?" He put his hands behind his head._

_"Yes."I walked closer to him and looked in his eyes. "I'm in love with you. I think I was a long time ago,I was just too blind and stupid to see that. You really are everything that I want. " He smiled nad his green eyes got their light back. His eyes were sparkling and smile appeared on his face. He grabbed me by the wist and kissed my lips spinning me around. I laughed in our kiss and hugged him tight. _

"Do you need anything?" Jasper asked once I put my coat down and went to sit on my couch.

"No. Thank you for driving me is Caroline?"

"Shes upstairs. Sleeping." He said and came to sit down next to me.

"What happened?" I told him everything and he was just as surprised as I was.

"And what now?"

"I don't know." My phone went off and the 'Edward' flashed on the screen.

"I will go." Jasper leaned down and kissed my forehead and left me. I picked up my phone and spoke.

"Yes?"

"Hey Bells. I was wondering, I have my day off and maybe we could all three go to a movie or on dinner. WHat do you say?" He sounded cheerful.

"I...I dont know."

"Please?For me?And I really miss Caroline and there is something I want to talk about."

"About what?"

"If you meet me I will tell you. It's really important." I wasnt sure if I wanted to see him. I was still in a shock about all this Kate thing.

"Bella are you there?"

"Yeah. When and where I will meet you?"


	23. Chapter 23

"She is so full of joy." Edward said watching Caroline playing with other kids. After a long day we had spent together we decided to go on a lunch,luckily there was a place for kids to play.

"Yeah. Shes always so active and full of energy. I can bet she got that from you." I said and he smiled.

"I'm really sorry that I missed out on so much. If I would've known Bella..." I cut him off.

"Dont. Its okay now. We are all here. She knows you and you know her and you have so much time together.

"Bella there is something I wanted to talk about with you."

"Okay?"

"Well I've decided to move in your building. I want to be as close to Caroline as possible." That took me by surprise.

"Are you sure?Kate wont mind?"

"I told you that I'm not living with her. Yet. So there is nothing she can say about it." He said and I got little confused. He acted like he doesn't even care what she was saying about all this. "And I want you to meet her. You know,since you both will be in my life,I just want you to get along." Oh if he only knew.

"I will see about that. I'm not sure."I tried not to meet his gaze.

"Just think about it okay?"

"Okay."

"And how is your life? Is there a man?"He asked and when I shook my head he let out a breath.

"I'm just so in to my work that I don't have much time for dating."

"Yeah."

"So how did you meet Kate?" I asked interested. She never mentioned a man in her life and what girl wont mention a man like Edward?

"We met at one of my friends party. So we kinda started to date and here we are."

We spend few more minutes talking before heading home. Edward told me that his coming to see apartments ta my building tomorrow and wanted me to come along, but I can,because I have to be at work and spend the whole day with his lovely fiancé.

I stepped out of the elevator nad hoped I would get past her, but lucky me-"Bella goodmorning. I have these sketches for you, that's for the springs season fashion show, you should look at them and check the ones you would like to see in the fashion show, I have to turn them in so its done and we don't have to worry about it anymore." I took tha pile of paper out of her hands nad looked at her. She will be the on who will play a big part in my child's life. And she hates childs.

"Kate,can I ask you for favor?" She nodded. "I have no one to watch over Caroline, would you be so sweet and look after her tomorrow?" I ask waiting for her to make face or something. But she just flashes me a smile.

"Oh Bella I can't. I have to help my boyfriend to move if he gets that apartment today." I narrow my eyes. Boyfruiend. She didnt brag that she have a fiance. I wonder why?


End file.
